When September Ends
by Mustang'sBunny
Summary: RoyXEd don't like, don't read. Post Movie. Roy and Ed live together, and the best part is that Hughes is alive! Yup, instead of being killed, he was in a comaBut what happens when Ed gets a letter from his military during a war with Xing?
1. Chapter 1

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Chapter One: You can't be serious...

"What are you doing?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked his subordinate.

Ed looked over from where he was finishing up planting a couple of flowers. The white flowers with their pink middles were very bright under the spring sun. Full Metal was in a pair of long black pants and a white T-shirt that was covered with dirt. Roy had just been returning from work, so he was still fully dressed in uniform. With a war raging on their borders, the Colonel was way over worked.

"I'm planting some flowers," Ed hummed.

Despite the war, and the fact that he was still a dog of the military, he was in a fairly good mood.

The two state alchemists lived together in a house not too far from Central HQ, yet it was still rather out in the countryside. To both of them, their house looked like something out of a Martha Steward catalog. A white, two level house with no driveway, and a white picket fence around it's acre perimeter . The grass is always greener...on their law. Roy has a sort-of O.C.D. with the lawn...

"Why didn't you ask me first?" Roy asked from the walkway that lead up to the front porch.

"You were at work," Ed said as he slipped of his gloves and stood up from where he had been kneeling. The knees of his pants were covered it powdery dirt.

"What a lame excuse Ed," Roy sighed.

It wasn't that the flowers looked bad, it was just that Roy liked to know what was going on all the time. Ed had also planted roses along the front of the house without Roy's knowledge last summer.

The short alchemist was a do-it-yourselfer. He never asked for any help with anything-he had practically installed most of the inside of the house by himself, and he had done a pretty good job. The only thing he tried to do, and failed, was the electricity. With his auto-mail, he had almost electrocuted himself and had to go to the hospital, but not before throwing several tools and colorful words at the wires and such.

Ed and Roy had been living in the same house for two years. Alphonse had his body back and was working with Rose at the church in her home town; he thought he owed God something for all the trouble he caused his brother. Hughes, Gracia, and Elicia lived a couple blocks down. Hughes had finally been released from the hospital's intensive care wing, years after the Envy shooting that had left him in a coma.

Winry made a couple visits every year to visit and repair Ed's auto-mail. She still disliked the Colonel a bit since he had killed both of her parents, but she put up with him just to make Ed happy. After all, Ed and Roy were an inseparable pair, deeply in love.

"You didn't plant anything else, did you?" Roy asked as Ed came over to him.

"No..."

"Good-" Roy started before being cut off by a hug from Ed.

"Welcome home Roy!" he said. Ed hated being alone most of the day.

Roy smiled and patted Ed's head. It always made him feel good to come home to Ed.

"Oh yeah, Hughes and his family called," Ed said as he released Roy. "They were wondering if we could have dinner together tonight."

Roy groaned. Although he was best friends with Hughes, and adored his wife and kids, Roy wasn't the type for parties. He usually said that he would do that kind of stuff when Hell froze over. Well, Hell must have frozen over several times since Hughes had woken up.

"Are they coming over here?" Roy asked.

"Yup."

"Great..."

"I'm going to go take a shower, can get everything ready while I'm cleaning up?" Ed asked.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Ed walked up the steps of their house and through the front door, where Roy followed moments later.

Inside the house was nice and neat- that however did not include the shed in the backyard. Walking into the house landed you in a hardwood foyer which lead you either into the kitchen which was yellow in color, or into the green living room. The dinning room was toward the back of the house, and Ed and Roy had painted that room a dark red color. The upstairs of their house had a bathroom, and three rooms. One of the rooms was their bedroom, the other a library/study. The last room however was vacant. Ed had never allowed Roy to store anything in that room, for reasons unknown to the Flame Alchemist.

For the next half-hour, Roy pulled out food and plates, and started fixing up stuff for Hughes' family. Elicia was almost eight now, so she would want something else to do instead of listening to the adults talk. Roy briefly looked out a window while passing into the den- an unfinished room they were saving the winter to complete, when he saw something new in the backyard.

Many trees speckled the back lawn, but on one tree, twisting around it, was a large slide. On another tree not too far from the one, had a swing hanging from one of the branches.

"What the hell?" Roy muttered to himself as he stopped and stared out the window.

"Is something wrong?" came Ed's voice from the steps.

Edward descended the steps wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Even though he was a good ways away, Roy could smell his apple scented shampoo that made his hair so silky looking.

"Uh, yeah. Where did those things come from?" Roy asked as he gestured out the window. "Did you transmute them or something?"

"Yes..."

"But you said-"

"You asked me if I had planted anything," Ed pointed out with his trademark smirk, "you didn't ask if I had built anything..."

"But why would you make something like that?!" Roy yelped. "It's not like we're going to have kids!"

Ed stared back in confusion.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Come on Ed, why would you make that stuff just for when Elicia comes over?" Roy pushed. "Admit it. You want a kid!"

Ed still wore a confused look, but his eyes also showed a bit of disappointment.

"You wouldn't even consider it?" Ed asked.

"No! I don't want kids! I never will!" Roy yelled.

Roy didn't realize at first, but he had truthfully panicked. He neither liked kids, nor had ever wanted them. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Ed had been wanting to discuss this matter with him, or the fact that his lover's eyes had lowered to the ground.

"Well it's not like I want kids right now," Ed said, startling Roy a lot, "but what about later? You don't have to say yes to it just yet, but don't say no..."

"But I'm not going to change my mind!" Roy yelled. "I DON'T WANT KIDS FULL METAL!!"

Suddenly Ed's expression changed like the change in spring temperatures.

"Is that an order?" he snapped.

Without even realizing it, Roy had used Ed's dog name. It was the one thing that Edward had stated when they first moved in together never to do.

"Ed, understand-"

"I can't believe you won't even consider it!" Edward yelled. His temper was getting the best of him...

The young blonde walked over to the sofa that was in the den and laid across it, not allowing Roy to sit with him.

"I've told you before, I don't want a bunch of kids running around!" Roy yelled, already wishing Ed would just drop the matter.

"Do I tell you what to do all the time?!" Ed yelled. "I thought I've done everything I could ever do for you! Why won't you just do this one thing for me?! I don't even care if it's a boy or a girl! I would name the girl Roxanne, or the boy Roxas! See? You don't even have to pick out names!"

"Ed-"

Roy was cut short by the doorbell ringing. Ed glared at Roy before getting up off the sofa and walking to the front door.

"You really are the Cold Flame," Ed hissed as he walked into the foyer.

The Flame Alchemist didn't move from where he was standing as he heard Ed greeting the guests with fake happy hellos.

"I thought I heard yelling," Gracia said as Roy walked into the foyer, "is everything alright?"

"Yelling? You must have been imagining it," Ed said with a fake smile that made Roy feel sick. "No, everything's fine...for the moment."

Ah, a lover's quarrel. Poor Edward. Don't worry Chibi, I'm sure there's plenty of fangirls who would give you as many kids as you want. Am I right?

So? What do you think? Y'know, there's that funny little button where you can tell me...click it please...


	2. Sudden Twist

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Chapter Two: Sudden Twist

Roy could sense that throughout the dinner that Ed was keeping a false smile on, just so nobody would suspect their earlier argument. Once the three friends left, Roy went around the house trying to find his blonde lover.

Maybe it had all just been a misunderstanding. Yeah.

Ed didn't really want kids, he was just expecting on some of their friends to be having some soon. Yeah.

Wasn't Hawkeye and Havoc expecting within the next year?

"Hey! Ed?" Roy called.

Nobody answered. Roy looked outside and could just make out Ed standing out by the mailbox. Roy gave a sigh, and waited for him to come back in.

An hour went by and Ed didn't come inside. Becoming fairly impatient, Roy opened up the front door only to find Edward sitting on the front step.

"What are you doing?" Roy snapped, a Dejavu of earlier that day.

Ed didn't respond. He continued to sit there with all the mail stacked up next to him-most of them the dreaded bills.

"Ed?"

Ed stood up abruptly and hugged Roy.

"Ed? Is something wrong?" Roy asked, fairly startled.

"No," Ed said, releasing Roy from a sweet hug. "I'm going to bed now."

Ed picked up a single opened envelop from the top of the pile and started walking inside.

"Ed?"

Ed shook his head once he open the door.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you Roy," Ed said, then walked inside, closing the door gently behind him.

Roy picked up the rest of the mail, confusion twisting his brain. Talk about mood swings! Why was Ed acting so different? Maybe he realized how much Roy didn't want kids...or was it something else...

"What could it be?" Roy wondered aloud before turning around and walking inside.

Sorry it's so short! I just kind-of figured this would be a good place to stop. But since this is a shorter (no Ed, I'm not talking about you...) chapter, you'll have more time to send me your thoughts!


	3. At Least It wasn't You

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Chapter Three: At Least it Wasn't You...

The rest of spring and summer went by with no fights or mentions of kids, which made Roy happy. There was something up with Ed however. He had been acting...different...ever since their last argument. He was acting very "cuddly" and "clingy" but overall, very quiet. Almost like he was hiding something.

Havoc and Hawkeye had a son-Richard, towards the beginning of August, and Alphonse came to Central for the first time in years. Everything was happy...until the beginning of the last week in October.

Roy was coming home like he did every other day after work. It was already starting to get dark since autumn had come. The scenery was beautiful; all the trees were starting to turn all shades of red, orange, yellow and purple. The air was crisp and cool.

'It's actually rather nice,' Roy hummed to himself, actually happy to be living so far out in the farmlands of Central.

Roy came up on his picket fence and caught sight of Ed walking down the walkway, away from their house and toward the gate, a suitcase in hand. The Colonel's day went straight to hell as he saw Ed wearing the blue military uniform that he knew Ed hated so much.

"Ed!" Roy called out, breaking into a run.

Ed looked up, spotted Roy, then lowered his gaze.

"Roy...welcome home," Ed said, sadness lacing him voice.

"Are you going somewhere Edward?" Roy asked as he came to a stop in front of Full Metal.

"Roy...I..." Ed couldn't think of the words.

Instead, the small alchemist pulled a familiar looking envelop from his pocket. Roy looked at Ed who averted his eyes, and took the letter from him. The letter was dated back to April and had already been opened, the contents shoved back inside. The seal of the military was present on the upper left hand corner of the letter, making Roy nervous. It had been addressed to Ed, and as Roy started reading, looking up occasionally only to see Ed's eyes fixed on the ground, he realized what it was a letter about.

_Ed was being drafted._

This was the reason he had been acting so different. Ed had known ever since that day they fought that he was going off...and he was keeping it a secret from Roy so he wouldn't get upset.

"Ed..." Roy said, his voice cracking. "When...when are you...?"

Ed didn't respond, but Roy understood. The letter already in his pocket, the suitcase, the uniform, the sadness...

_Edward was leaving today._

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Roy yelped, letting the letter fall to Ed's boots.

"I didn't want to make you sad..." Ed sniffed. "I knew it was coming...I was just hoping it wouldn't be you. I..."

Roy looked up at him only to see fresh tears streaming down his face.

"I don't want you to leave!" Roy yelled, flinging his arms around Ed.

Roy pulled him tight, hiding his teary eyes in Ed's shoulder. He could feel Ed digging his nail's into Roy's back, truly not wanting on let go.

"But I have to," Ed said sadly. Roy could feel Ed's grip on him loosening.

Ed leaned down and picked up the letter and his suitcase and walked around Roy to get to the gate.

"That's it?" Roy asked. "You're just going to leave like that?"

"I'm sorry Roy," Ed said, not bothering to hide his tears.

He opened the gate and walked over to the car. Full Metal opened the passenger side door and put his suitcase inside. He turned around, his long hair falling to his shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you," Ed said as Roy walked over and stood in front of him.

Ed's golden eyes looked so dark and miserable.

"This is for the best," Ed said. "They only want one person per house hold, so you won't have to go-"

"I don't care if I go!" Roy cried out. "Why you? Why now?"

"I'm sorry Roy, but this is for the best."

Ed leaned up and kissed him one last time, and after Roy failed to kiss back due to the overall shock of the moment, Full Metal pulled away and saluted the Colonel. Roy watched Ed's small shoulders stay firm as he walked around the front of the car and get into the driver's seat.

"Where are you going to be stationed?" Roy asked when he found his small voice.

"I don't know," Ed answered. "But don't worry, I'll come back. So you can stop crying now..."

Roy hadn't even realized the tears falling. He wiped some tears away and looked up at Ed.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe what?" Ed asked in confusion as he leaned out the passenger side window.

Roy gave a small smile, catching Ed by surprise.

"I like the name Roxas. Roxanne is good too," Roy cried miserably.

Ed blinked in surprise, then smiled as big rain drops fell.

"When I come back?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me!"

"I promise," Roy said, giving him another quick kiss.

After a couple moments a breeze blew, reminding Ed of what he had to do.

"This is goodbye, Roy."

Ed started up the car and after letting it warm up a little and drove down the street. Roy watched him go, slowly loosing his rhythm of breathing to hyperventilating tears. The Flame Alchemist felt to his knees on the sidewalk right near where the car had just been, put his hands to his face and wondered where everything had went wrong.

Man, I love messin' with those two, but I can tell you one thing: if that ever happened to me, I'd probably snap

. Don't worry Edward! The more people who tell me their thoughts about When September Ends, the happier you and Roy will be in the end! Please...help Edward! Click the button. That's right...that one. Right there. I can tell you're looking at it...


	4. My Dad is Speed Racer!

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Chapter Four: My Dad is Speed Racer!

The Following June:

Nearly seven months had pasted since Edward had been drafted into the military as a human weapon, and at first Roy was miserable, but once he got his first call from Ed, he was fine. Ed had called and told him semi good news. He was being stationed in East City, which was fairly close and didn't see much action.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and Roy was outside sitting in the grass. He didn't have to go to work that day, and since it was so nice, he thought that he would catch up on his reading.

"Dad!" came a girl's voice from across the lawn.

Roy looked up from his book with a smile. Roxanne sat on the swing while her brother Roxas was sliding down the slide. Both Roxas and Roxanne had big blue eyes and jet black hair. Roxanne was wearing a dark blue dress and had her hair in a braid. Roxas on the other hand was wearing a smaller version of Ed's outfit. Both of the kids had been adopted by Roy as a present to Ed who was supposed to be coming home that day. The kids had been told about Edward, had seen pictures of him, and even talked to him on the phone, but they had never actually met their second dad.

"What Roxanne?" Roy called over.

"Can you push me on the swing?" she called back.

Roy smiled again and laid his book on the ground. Walking over, he couldn't begin to imagine the look on Ed's face when he actually came home and met the new additions of the family.

The new father walked behind his new daughter and gave her a high push on the swing.

"Higher!" she giggled as he pushed her higher and higher.

"I can't push you too high," Roy told her, "you might land on the roof!"

"Silly daddy, I can't do that!" she laughed.

Roy was distracted by the sound of the phone ringing inside the house. He grabbed onto the side of the swing and pulled it to a stop.

"I'll be back," he told Roxanne who just nodded like the good little girl she was raised as.

He ran as fast as he could into the house, and dove over the sofa, just quick enough to catch the last ring.

"Hello?" he said, although he had a guess who it was.

"Honey, I'm home," came a sweetly familiar voice.

"Hi Edward," Roy said, his heart feeling warm and light as a feather. "Where are you?"

"At Central's train station," Ed said. "Can you come pick me up?"

"I'll be right over with the kids," Roy said, grinning like Hughes always did.

"See you then. Love you."

"Love you too." Roy said happily, then hung up the phone and gathered up the family.

Roy seemed to make it to the train station in record time.

"Gee, you drive fast dad," Roxas said with that 'Wow! You're awesome dad!' look.

"Not really," Roy laughed, then grew serious. "But if I ever find you driving that fast, you'll be grounded for life!"

"Thanks for the advice," he snorted.

"Where's daddy, dad?" Roxanne asked.

The two of them called Roy "dad" and Edward "daddy". It was kind-of confusing for the kids at first, but they got it. The only problem was going to be when they got older...

Roy looked around for Edward. The kids knew what he looked like, so they were looking too.

"Is that him?" Roxanne asked, her finger pointed across the street where a familiar young man leaned up against the side of the station.

Roy smiled and took each of the kids by the hand, leading them across the street.

"Edward!" he called out.

The younger man looked up with golden eyes and smiled.

"Hey Roy!"

"Daddy!" Roxanne and Roxas called out, pulling away from Roy and going over to Ed.

Ed's eyes lit up and a pink blush raised on his cheeks. He kneeled down and picked the two of them up.

"Hey!" he laughed. "You two must be Roxas and Roxanne!"

"Yup!" the two kids said as they hugged their second dad.

Ed looked up with a goofy smile.

"They're adorable Roy," he said. "They almost look like you."

"I thought you would like them. They're actually brother and sister by blood."

"You found two siblings with the names I wanted?" Ed asked with sparkly eyes.

"It took awhile, but, yes,"

Ed let the kids down and walked forward to hug Roy.

"I'm back Roy."

"Good."

Roy leaned his head down and gave him a quick kiss that was easily returned.

"I'll give you a better greeting once we get home," Ed whispered. "Just not in front of the kids."

Roy nodded and picked up Ed's suitcase.

"I've got to go back into service in six months, but they said I'll be released by October of next year," Full Metal said as he picked up his kids again.

"Oh, well, that's not so bad," Roy said. "Just wish you didn't have to go back at all."

"How'd you get a metal arm daddy?" Roxas asked. He was sitting on Ed's auto-mail shoulder.

"I tried to bring my mom back from the dead," Ed said, truthful for once on the matter. "It didn't work."

"That's right," Roxanne recalled. "And uncle Alphonse lost his body, didn't he?"

"Yes. Have you met uncle Alphonse?" Ed asked with a smile Roy had never seen before.

"Yeah!" Roxas said. "He's so cool!"

"My brother? Cool?" Ed laughed.

"We've met lots of your friends daddy," Roxanne giggled. "Like aunties Rose, Gracia, Winry, and Hawkeye. Uncles Alphonse, Havoc, Breda, Hughes, Fuery, Falman-"

"Wow," Ed said in true amazement, "you have met a lot of my friends."

"We were just waiting for you!" the two siblings said in unison.

Ed gave them both a squeeze and walked quicker to catch Roy's pace. Once beside him, Ed held onto Roy's hand tight.

"I finally got my family," he said while blushing.

"I'm glad I have one too," Roy said, a blush rising to his cheeks as well.

Ed mouthed the words "I love you" to Roy, and the strange, yet happy family continued over to the car. Roy drove the four of them home where there was a welcome back party set up by all the "aunties" and "uncles".

After the party, Roy was laying in his bed, finishing up the book he had been reading that afternoon before Ed reentered his life. The door to the master bathroom opened up, steam pouring out.

"I love warm showers," Ed hummed. During active duty, they were only allowed cool showers to "give them personality".

"I realize now why you never let me use that room Ed," Roy said, looking up from his side of the bed at his love who was wearing only Roy's robe, which was too big for him.

"And why's that?" Ed teased, walking over and leaning toward him with his knees in the bed.

"You knew I would change my mind about having kids," Roy concluded.

The room which had remained empty for so long now served as a room for the kids. When they got older, they would either have to build onto the house, or move the library into another room-possibly the still unfinished den.

"I didn't know you were going to change your mind, but I was hoping you would," Ed admitted as he laid beside Roy with his head on his chest.

"Now do you have everything you've ever wanted?" Roy asked as he laid his head on top of Full Metal's.

"Well, another kid wouldn't be too bad...

"What...?"

"I'm just kidding," Ed giggled. "Speaking of which, Gracia said that she would be more then happy to come over and baby sit everyday. She said she would bring Elica over when she doesn't have school. Which reminds me, why aren't Roxas and Roxanne in school?"

"I've been debating what school to send them to," Roy explained. "Plus I thought it might be stressful for them to start in a new school as they were moving in with a new family."

"True," Ed said as he started using his finger to fiddle with the buttons on Roy's dark green PJs. "I never did give you the proper greeting."

"And what exactly is the proper greeting?" Roy asked with a small smile.

Ed leaned his head up and pressed his lips to Roy's. It was a feeling that Roy had been going without for seven months, and it felt so good to be able to have it again. Their tongues met halfway, eager to keep the other one right where he was.

However, their touching moment was short lived, because Roxanne and Roxas knocked on the door, the came running in and jumped on the end of the bed. Lucky for Roy and Ed, the kids had no idea what was happening moments before.

"I thought you two were in bed," Roy said in a very fatherly way.

"We want to hear about what it was like in East City!" Roxas said, trying to sound like a real tough guy.

Ed exchange a smile with Roy then sat up. Both of the kids sat cross legged in front of him. Roxanne was wearing a pink nightgown, and Roxas was wearing black shorts and no shirt.

"There's really not much to say," Ed said, trying to suppress a grin as his ego grew. "I mean, sure I arrested some people, got to interrogate them..."

As he continued his list of "really not much", his kids eyes grew wider and wider as their daddy became the biggest war hero ever. Ed sat there the better part of the early morning, telling them details of things that happened during his service, linking them if he could to things in his past.

Then came the question.

"How'd you meet dad?" Roxanne asked with big eyes and a sleepy yawn.

Ed blushed deeply and looked to Roy.

"Well Edward? Tell them how we met," Roy said as he laid back.

"Uh, yeah. Well, um, when your uncle Al and I tried to bring back our mom, Roy was the first one to come and see us," Ed said, becoming increasingly red in the face. "And then I was his subordinate in the military..."

"So dad got to boss you around?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, yeah. And he sent me lots of places looking for stuff..."

"Quit feeding around the bush Edward," Roy said sweetly.

Ed's lower lip twitched, but with a raised eye brow and a look from Roy that screamed, "Tell them or I will", Ed jumped ahead in his story.

"It was after I came back from Germany-"

"Germany?" Roxanne said, turning her head to the side.

"Where's that?" Roxas asked.

"Very...uh, far away," Ed said. Germany was a subject for another day.

"What happened after you came back?" Roxanne pushed.

Ed got a glimmer in his eyes and gave a giggle. Of course he was going to have to give the kids the edited version, but this was fun!

"Well, your dad took me out to a very romantic dinner," Ed began, his eyes fixing on Roy. "Then afterwards, we...went back to his house for..._dessert_."

Roy turned bright red. Edward was very sly. He had disguised the real events of after dinner with...dessert! Ed gave Roy a big hug and whispered something that gave a tingle down Roy's spine.

"It was the best dessert I ever had. I wouldn't mind having it again..."

"What kind of dessert was it?" Roxanne asked innocently. "Was it apple pie? I love apple pie."

"Yeah," Ed smiled, "apple pie."

"I think you two should be getting off to bed now!" Roy said, his face a bright red.

"I think we lost one of them," Ed laughed while pointing to Roxas who was laying on his side, asleep.

Roxanne hopped off the bed and Roy scooped up Roxas. Roy took the kids back to their room and tucked them in. He need to get back to Ed; there was so much he wanted to say.

The Flame Alchemist gone dad walked back into his room, only to stop short of the end of the bed. Ed was laying under the sheets, his ponytail taken out and his golden eyes gently shut. It was obvious to Roy that Full Metal wasn't really asleep, and knowing Ed, he probably didn't have and clothes on. He was just baiting Roy.

And Roy took the very tasty looking bait.

Ha! I had you wondering about the title of this chapter didn't I? Well, for you people out there that either don't get it, or are thinking highly pervertedly, the title is referring to the drive to pick up Ed. Please review!!!It would make me happy!


	5. The Smell of Waffles in the Morning

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES

The song in this chapter is "Love Like Winter" by AFI. I thought it would be rather cute if they were to sing it together ;P. The cursive is Edward's voice, and the italic is Roy. Bear w/ me please!! And any underlined word means that it was changed from the original lyrics that are in the song. You can probably figure out what used to be there...if not, ask me. This chapter has a funny title. XD

It's my favorite. That, and the next chapter.Actually, I like most of them!

Chapter Five: The Smell of Waffles in the Morning

Sadly for Mustang, morning came too quickly. He opened his eyes slowly in the morning, and found a lack of extra body heat. Roy sat up in bed and stretched. The clock next to his bed read ten o' clock, and his door was slightly open, meaning Ed had already awakened.

Roy was about to get out of bed, but before his legs got over the side of the bed, he realized he was naked. He scanned the room for his PJs, and found them laying at the end of the bed. Thinking about how awkward it would be if he had actually gotten out of bed, the Flame Alchemist reached for his pants and yanked them on before heading out the open bedroom door.

The smell of turkey bacon and waffles drifted up into Roy's nose as he descended the staircase and headed into the bright kitchen. Edward stood in front of the stove with a frying pan sizzling in front of him. Roy gave a smile and hugged him from behind. It had been so long since Ed had been living with him, Roy almost began wondering how he kept sane without his blonde lover.

"Good morning!" Ed said with a bright smile as he felt Roy hugged him.

"Where are the kids?" Roy asked, reaching down and taking a piece of bacon from the frying pan and eating half of it before sticking it in Ed's mouth.

"They're still in bed. I thought I would let them sleep late today so we could have breakfast together."

Roy smiled again and the smaller gentlemen close, taking in his wonderful scent and burying his face in Ed's beautifully silky hair.

"Did you like last night's 'dessert'?" Roy asked, recalling Ed telling that to the kids as a disguise for having-

"Yes, I liked it a lot," Ed said. "I've been going soooo long without it."

"Poor you," Roy said while reaching for another piece of turkey bacon.

Ed smacked his hand with the flipper. Roy yanked is hand back and put on a pouting look.

"Quit eating it all!" Ed scolded his superior.

"You didn't have to smack my hand so hard," Roy whined.

"Sorry," Ed said with a quick kiss which Roy returned.

After a moment, Roy released Ed and walked over to the coffee pot that had already made the coffee. Colonel Mustang gets very...angry...when he doesn't get his morning coffee (or afternoon coffee if he was up with Ed all night).

"You still make great coffee Edward," Roy said after he fixed his cup and started sipping the hot liquid slowly.

"Thanks. I had to make it for my superiors in East City as well, and they said the same thing," Ed said as he started serving the waffles from the toaster. (Eggo waffles!!!!)

Roy sat down with his coffee and waffles at the kitchen table along with Edward. The two of them eat silently for a moment before Ed asked what they should do that day.

"I don't know," Roy admitted. "I took off of work so I could be with you..."

"How sweet," Ed said with a smile. "Do you wanna take the kids with us, or leave them with Gracia today?"

"I think we should have some alone time," Roy said, suddenly remembering something important he wanted...no, _needed_ to do with Ed.

"Okay, that's alright," Ed said.

Roy looked at Ed's plate and realized that all three waffles were gone. The black haired alchemist was only halfway through his first one. Had Ed always had this big of an appetite?

"Where's your waffles Ed?" Roy asked.

"I ate them," he answered. "I'll go call Gracia and ask if she can baby-sit today."

Ed waltzed out of the kitchen, leaving his empty plate on the table. Roy ate the rest of his breakfast quickly, wanting to start their date as soon as possible. While Full Metal on the phone chatting it up with Gracia, Roy cleaned up the dishes and woke up Roxas and Roxanne (they eat toast since neither of them like waffles...yeah, they're defiantly not human!!)

"I'm gonna be in the shower!" Roy yelled down the steps to Ed, before he walked into the bathroom and started stripping off his PJ bottoms and stepping into a warm shower.

Water poured over his black hair and down his pale body. Roy closed his eyes and took in the warmth of the shower, not concerned in the least about wasting water. It felt so good. After a good couple minutes, he started soaping up his body. He was tempted to sing something load enough so that Ed could hear, but he decided against it.

The Flame Alchemist started reaching for the strawberry shampoo, when he felt something go around his waist. He gave a startled "meep" and twisted around only to be greeted by a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

"Ed? What are you doing? Couldn't you wait for me to get done?" Roy asked, a little embarrassed for being so easily startled.

"I wanted to take a shower with you," he said cutely. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not."

Ed leaned forward and picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed a bit into his hands, then started running those hands through Roy's hair.

"You're going to be all squeaky clean," he said with a goofy grin.

"As for you, you're still as dirty as ever," Roy laughed, secretly hoping he would catch the second meaning of his words.

"Maybe. Now...a song..."

"What?"

"I hear you singing all the time in the shower," Ed stated as he combed his mind for a song. "I wanna sing one with you!"

Roy blushed. The Flame Alchemist had never known that Edward had heard him, he just hoped Ed hadn't figured out most of the songs he sung were "dedicated" to him.

"Well? Will you sing with me?" Ed asked, a playful smile dancing across his lips as he washed Roy's hair with his soft hands.

"Like what?"

"I don't know...Oh, wait, I know!"

Ed removed his hands from Roy's hair and cupped them around Roy's ear. The younger boy-no, man, leaned in and whispered the song he wanted Roy to sing with him. Roy blushed and looked at Ed in confusion.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Ed asked with pouty eyes. "You mean you won't...?"

Roy blushed at least five shades deeper. He could never go against Ed's wishes when he pulled _that_ face. The famous "Edward Elric puppy of the military" face.

"Alright..."

"Should I start?" Ed purred in his love's ears

Warm you warmth to turn away. Here it's December every day.

_Press your lips to the sculptures and surely you'll stay for of sugar and ice, I am made, it's in the blood._

I met my love before I was born..

_He wanted love, I taste of blood. He bit my lip and drank my war from years before._

From years before.

_He __exhales vanilla lace. I barely dreamt __him __yesterday. Read the lines in the mirror though the lipstick trace. "Por Siempre." __He__ said "it seems you're somewhere far away," to his face._

It's in the blood .

_It's in the blood. _

I met my love before I was born. He wanted love, I taste of blood, he bit my lip and drank my war from years before.

_From years before._

Love like winter.

_Love like winter, winter, free fall._

It's in the blood . It's in the blood . I met my love before I was born.

_He wanted love_,

I taste of blood.

_He bit my lip _

And drank my war from years before.

_From years before._

Ed hugged on tight to his wet love and buried his face into his back. They had sung it perfectly. The pauses, the lyrics themselves...for the most part.

"You were amazing," Roy said.

"You weren't too bad yourself...Roy."

Roy leaned down and kissed him, only cringing once as Ed bit his lip, going off the song. True to his semi-masochist ways, Roy gave a groan. He loved Ed, no matter what he was doing.

"Hey, we'd better finish up soon, we're starting to prune," Roy pointed out.

Ed sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you can't spend all day in the shower..." he mumbled as he began washing himself.

After a couple minutes, the water was shut off, and the two "sexy when wet" men stepped out of the shower, gawking at the steam that had filled the room, making it like a sauna.

Ed walked over and got two towels; one that Roy used to dry Ed, and one that Ed used to dry Roy. After they were dry, the two walked out into the bedroom with a towel around each of their waists.

While Ed decided to dress in dark blue jeans and a black tank top, Roy decided to wear black pants and a dressier looking blue shirt that he often wore under his military uniform.

"Well don't you just look sexy," Ed said in a sugary voice.

"Nothing special," Roy said, although his groin liked that comment more then it should have.

"What were you planning on going today? Gracia is going to be watching Roxanne and Roxas..."

Roy pushed his finger against Ed's lips, silencing his young love.

"It's a secret. But while I'm getting ready, why don't you get the kids in the car to drop off at Hughes' place?"

Wordlessly, Ed nodded and walked downstairs to round up the twins. Roy gave a nervous sigh and turned to the nightstand which stood next to his side of the bed. He slowly pulled out one of the drawers. Quick as a flash of lightning, he pulled out an object and shoved it in his pocket, his heart thumping in his throat.

Hmm, what could Roy possibly be doing? Anyway, don't send me messages saying "Oh, AFI sucks," or "What a lame song," or stuff like that, because I will ignore it. Everyone likes different music, and it took me a LONG time to go through my I-Pod and come to this decision. But whatever. Review please!


	6. Making Women Jealous

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

And yes, this chapter will raise problems in the end most likely. You'll have to see what this chapter does to the rest of the fanfic. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Making Women Jealous

"Wow Roy, you've out-done yourself this time," Ed said happily as the sat under a tree in the park, a picnic lunch set out in front of the them.

"The only reason it's special, is because you're here," Roy said, a deep blush painted across his face.

Roy had taken Ed around to different shops around town, shopping for nothing in particular, then to the park where they played by the lake, then sat down for lunch. But for some reason, Ed felt like something was off.

"Not only that," Roy said, his breath catching in his mouth as he stood up.

Ed went to follow him, but the taller alchemist gently pushed him back down.

"Roy? Where are you going?" Ed asked with slight confusion.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Roy kneeled in front of Ed, making Ed's head spin with confusion. From Roy's pocket, the Flame Alchemist produced a purple velvet box and handed it gently to Ed.

"What's this?"

"Just open it," Roy mumbled.

The confused blonde flipped open the lid, only to be greeted by the sparkle of a diamond that women would kill to have. Moments of silence slid by before Ed quickly looked into Roy's onyx eyes.

"Edward Elric," Roy said, confidence jogging slowly beside him, "would you take this ring..."

"Oh my-"

"and be mine-"

"Roy!"

"forever, and ever, and ever-"

"Roy!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Ed cheered, tears streaming down his face.

Edward threw his arms around Roy's neck and planted a huge kiss across his lips. After a couple minutes of exchanging kisses, Ed finally pulled away, his breath irregular from lack of air and tears of joy. Roy pulled the beautiful ring out of the box and slipped it on Ed's flesh ring finger. It was as if everything had been just a bit dimmer before this moment in Edward's eyes.

"Oh my god," Ed said squeezing Roy tight, "I love you so much I can hardly stand it."

"Me too."

"When do we get to tell everyone?" Ed asked with excitement. "You can finally rub it in Hughes' face that you got me all to yourself! And I'll get to tell Al, and Winry, and Havoc, and Falman, and Fuery, and Hawkeye, and-"

"How about tonight?" Roy asked.

"Out at a restaurant?"

"I guess."

"What do you feel like?"

Roy gave one of his trademark grins before replying.

"Sex."

"Well not for dinner!" Ed said, tackling him. "I meant for dinner! That's an after dinner treat!"

"Fine, fine," Roy said from under him. "How about...shrimp...?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU HAD TO BUY A SMALLER...ring...for..."

For the first time Roy had ever known Edward, the young man's rant died on his lips without Roy needing to say something. Roy kissed him on the cheek, happy about the change.

"So," Roy asked, "are you taking my last name?"

"Yeah," Ed said, helping himself to a seat in Roy's lap, his "V" aligned with his new fiancee's.

"Edward Mustang," Roy mused before flopping back to the ground with Ed on top of him. "I like the sound of that...sweetie."

When the two newly engaged got home, they called up all their friends for one big dinner out that Friday night. Alphonse, Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Armstrong, Scieszka, Gracia, Hughes, and even Maria Ross and her partner Denny Bloch. Ed wanted to invite Sig and Izumi Curtis, even the "Crystal Alchemist", Tim Marcoh. But as Roy painfully pointed out, unless they post-phoned the announcement dinner, Marcoh, Winry, Isumi, and Sig wouldn't be able to get there in only a few hours due to the train rides.

"Besides," Roy said, "do you really think Marcoh would want to be seated around a bunch of military dogs?"

Ed gave a sigh, but ultimately agreed. As soon as they got into the house, Ed jumped onto the phone and casually asked all twelve people to come to dinner. And, to his surprise, all of them, except for Scieszka (who was weighed down with work thanks to Hughes) could come!

"I'm so happy!" Ed hummed as he set down the phone from talking with Armstrong .

"I know you are," Roy called from where he was changing for dinner.

The two of them had decided to drop Roxas and Roxanne off with Scieszka at the library, then go off to dinner. Edward was having a hard time not running back over to the phone and telling Alphonse.

"Try to contain yourself," Roy said, then started laughing as he slipped his belt around the waist of his black dress pants. "That shouldn't be too hard, seeing as how you're so small..."

From years of dealing with the younger alchemist, Roy knew what to expect. Ed would explode into a furious rampage, and need calming down. And sure enough, even though he knew it was too predictable, Ed exploded.

"WHO'S CALLING ME A MIGIT?! A SHORTY?! A HALF-PINT SHRIMP?!?!"

"Me, Ed," Roy said with sweet bluntness.

Ed stomped over and hugged him, faking that he was upset with his pyro lover.

"That makes me sad Roy," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Roy said quickly before bending Ed's head back and giving him a kiss.

Ed broke the kiss after a few short moments, then started undressing. He then walked over to the closet and rummaged through before pulling out khaki colored pants and his only light pink shirt that was decent with no cussing or other saying on the front.

He pulled on his clothes quickly, deciding against a belt.

"What? No belt or tie?" Roy asked from the doorway with Roxas and Roxanne behind him, waiting to be packed into the car.

Ed gave a grin as he also decided to leave his hair down.

"Yeah, it might get in the way after dinner," he said.

Roy blushed in understanding. He pulled off his belt and tossed it randomly into the room before ushering the kids downstairs and out the front door, the soon to be Edward Mustang following behind.

The party of fourteen had to combine two of the longest tables in the restaurant to sit them all. Everyone had come who said they could, and they were all dressed formally.

All of the military personnel-and Al- knew that Ed and Roy had been seeing each other, but knew better then to disagree with their decision, or worse, talk about it. None of them wanted an auto-mail attack, or to spontaneously burst into flames when they weren't looking...

But they didn't have to worry about that. Everyone-Hughes and Al especially- adored the fact that the two finally realized how good a couple they made, and that they should date. Hawkeye merely warned the two that if they started slacking off, or missing work a lot, there would be some...problems.

As all of the friends (and Al) arrived in their formal wear, Ed had to conceal his new ring in his pocket. He also had the challenge of settling his excitement so it didn't tip anyone off to why they had been "summoned". Of course Ed didn't have to work too hard because on his right sat Roy who kept his mind focused (on his body of course...) and Hughes had a least a thousand new pictures and stories to tell about his wonderful family from on Roy's right.

Dinner progressed without any mention of their secret, which made Ed antsy. Why hadn't Roy said anything yet?!

"Excuse me," Roy said standing, getting a giggle of excitement out of Ed. "Ed and I have a-"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Ed cheered, jumping up and flashing his ring before Roy could stop him.

One by one, their eyes widened as Ed whipped out his ring that made Hawkeye, Maria, and Gracia extremely jealous. Roy sighed. OF COURSE HE COULDN'T CONTAIN HIMSELF.

"Gee," Roy sighed, although the corners of his mouth twitched upward in a smile, "a little self control would be nice."

"Sorry babe," Ed said giving his hand a quick kiss.

"This is great brother!" Al cheered.

"Aw, but now I'll have to listen to _your_ stories," Hughes sighed before slapping Roy's shoulder playfully and breaking out into a grin.

"Congratulations!" everyone cheered.

Roy ordered a couple bottles of champagne that were quickly opened and passed around.

...hick-up!...

The rest of the dinner when by in one giant spin, and soon, Roy and Ed were stumbling out the door toward their house, Ed's legs locked around Roy's waist and their lips inseparable. Hawkeye, being ever the protector and the only one that hadn't had any alcohol, called Scieszka and told her that she would keep the kids for the night. After all, why spoil the guys' fun? They deserved it after all they had been through.

Man, some guys get all the luck eh? Wish I had a ring THAT big. Not to mention the man that gave him the ring...agreed? This is my first engagement fan fic chapter ever. I've never been engaged or married before, so I just had to imagine it...TT

Edward wants bridal gifts! He wants...reviews!

P.SWhen I said that they were "playing" by the lake, I ment they were chasing each other around and literally playing...not anything else.


	7. COLD! COLD! I'M AWAKE!

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Chapter Seven: COLD! COLD! I'M AWAKE!

December:

"Roy?"

Roy gave a sweet smile through closed eyes as he felt warm flesh press onto his own chest. He had slept good every night since Ed came back (except for the occasional few...get it?). Ed was like a drug for Roy; he could never get enough. Sleeping beside him...it was more then Roy thought he deserved.

"Roy! Roy! Wake up!"

Roy said something, sleep lacing his voice, making the words indefinable. Ed frowned, then with a quick movement shoved his cold auto-mail arm under Roy. Roy's eyes blasted open and he jerked upward.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!"

"Do you know what today is?" Ed asked with a rare morning smile.

"Uhhh?"

"Come on!" Ed yelled, pulling Roy out from under the warm sheets. "It's Christmas!"

Unable to suppress a smile, Roy got up out of the bed, allowing himself to be led to the door and down the steps. Ed led him into the now finished den where the family had set up a Christmas tree a week or so before. The tree was lit up with lights and the room reeked of real pine, while under the tree sat several presents. Roxanne and Roxas were already sitting there, unwrapping the last of their presents from their favorite man...Santa. Roy's presents sat there untouched by the excited children, as did Ed's. A camera sat on a table along with an empty plate of cookies (only the crumbs remained).

"Wow! This is so cool!" Roxas said, holding up a big book titled 'ALCHEMY' .

"Mine's cool too!" Roxanne cheered. In her hands she held a beautiful doll that was wearing a pink dress and red shoes. It sort-of resembled her a bit.

Roy put his arms around Ed and pulled him close. The familiar scents and memories from his own lonely Christmas' past were nothing in comparison to the one he had with his favorite loves.

Ed smiled and hugged the Flame Alchemist's arms close.

Ed had missed out on a lot of Christmas' too when he was little. After his mom died, neither Al nor him could afford presents for one thing, then they went off to find the Philosopher Stone. They didn't have "time" for Christmas. Besides, it was no fun without anyone else. And what exactly do you buy for armor?

Now it was different. Ed got to spend it with the Colonel and his two kids. Nothing could be better.

But he had to remember one thing. The one thing he couldn't tell Roy. Not now. Not yet. The one thing that he would need to talk with him about, and yet, was afraid to, because he knew it would ruin the moment.

"Ed? You okay?" Roy whispered into his ear.

Ed nodded and continued to herd Roy to his presents. The two alchemists sat down on the floor by Roxas and Roxanne and looked through their presents. Roy received a new pair of gloves, wine, dress shirts, and other random stuff from Ed. Ed in return got some oil to shine his auto-mail with, a couple boxes of chocolate pocky, more leather apparel, and his favorite thing of all, a Xing dictionary.

"How'd you know I wanted one of these?" he asked Roy when the kids weren't listening.

"You mentioned a couple times on how Lin wouldn't teach you when you two were together, so I figured that if you wanted to learn the language, a dictionary would help," Roy explained from where they cuddled together on the couch.

Ed smiled and pressed his forehead into Roy's chest, loving him more then Christmas itself.

HaHaHa. Man, am I evil to Mustang or what? What a way to wake up in the morning. If Ed wasn't so cute, I'm sure Roy would have punched him. The reason Roy couldn't remember that it was Christmas, was because he was still half asleep, and Ed was acting uncharacteristically excited. Y'know, just like a little kid. Review please. Think of it as a Christmas present for the Mustang family and his favorite Bunny...


	8. It's Part of Ed's Charm

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Man, do I want some cookies something bad! That, and Pocky!!!

Chapter Eight: It's Part of Ed's Charm

"You've put me in a good mood," Ed said around lunch time as he let go of Roy, "I think I'll make cookies."

"Cookies?" Roy asked.

Oh, how he did secretly love cookies. Especially his mom's and Ed's. The only difference was that the one time that Ed had made him cookies, he looked so damn sexy shirtless wearing his tight leather pants and a pink apron...ah, the memory. So sexy...

"What kind do you want?" Ed asked, tilting Roy's chin upwards so he had to look into Ed's golden eyes.

"Uh, chocolate chip?"

"Alrighty."

Ed gave Roy a kiss, then waltzed into the kitchen, leaving Roy to play with the twins.

'How did this happen?' Roy found himself wondering.

The poor man had a huge alchemy book sitting in his lap, and a kid smushed up on both of his arms reading over his shoulder as he read some of the book out loud.

After Ed left for the kitchen, Roxas and Roxanne asked him to read out of the book. Roy had told them no at first, but they must have studied their other father. You see, when Edward wants something, he gives Roy a "puppy dog" look, and almost every time, Roy gives in. Look at what happened with getting kids. Ed got his way.

Roxas and Roxanne had taken note of this, and were able to twist it to their advantage. Clever little devils, just like Edward. Especially the "little" part.

Suddenly, a wonderful smell drifted in from the kitchen, and met Roy's nose.

"Cookies..." he said. He could almost feel the drool running down his chin.

Roy's weakness and Ed's specialty: cookies.

"Up kids!" Roy said, slamming the book shut. "Dad is off to get cookies."

"Bring us back some," Roxanne said.

"Yeah, last time he made cookies-"

"When was that?" Roy asked.

"Huh? Oh, I think you were at work," Roxas said. "Anyway, the last time Daddy made cookies and we tried to sneak some while they were cooling, he smacked us on the hand with his spatula..."

"It hurt..." Roxanne added.

"Don't worry," Roy laughed. "I know what I'm doing..."

Roy stuck his head into the wonderful cookie scented kitchen, spotting out the cookies sitting on tin foil sheets across the counter tops. There were tons! With big, chocolaty chips...

'Yum!'

Roy looked around, making sure Ed wasn't anywhere in sight before advancing on the cookies. He outstretched his hand, about to snatch up a cookie, when out of no-where, a spatula came down on his hand like a hammer on a nail.

The Flame Alchemist gave a yelp of surprise and withdrew his hand quickly. Edward was standing on his left, a spatula coated in raw cookie dough in his flesh hand, an annoyed look on his face.

"I've told you time and time again!" Ed snapped as he gave Roy another good whack with the spatula. "DON'T EAT THE COOKIES 'TILL THEY'RE DONE!"

"Sorry Edward," Roy squeaked.

Ed was the king of the kitchen, nobody could say otherwise. Where the younger man lacked in other areas of his life-such as manners in public-he made up for in culinary skills. On the opposite, Roy was more socially apt, but couldn't even make toast without burning it. Ed held his spatula like a king holds his scepter.

He was king of the kitchen without a doubt.His meals-especially his desserts- were to die for.

"Come on Ed," Roy pleaded as he licked some of the dough off his hand where he had been smacked, "just one?"

Ed glared at him and pointed his finger toward the kitchen door. Roy gave a defeated sigh and walked back into the living room where his son and daughter were drawing alchemy signs on pieces of paper.

"No cookies, eh?" Roxas said without looking up.

"Nope."

"That's too bad," Roxanne said.

"Hey, it's almost lunch time," Roy realized as he looked at his kids, "go get dressed! You've been in your PJs long enough!"

Both kids gave the usual excuses and procrastinations, but with a stern look from their father, both where climbing the stairs faster then Roy could say, "Damn, I want some of those cookies!"

Roy gave another sigh as he caught wind of the cookies and leaned his head back so it was resting on the back of the sofa. Maybe it was imagination, but it seemed like the smell of the cookies was getting stronger...

"Oof!"

Something heavy landed in Roy's lap and was pressing themselves up against his chest.

"Open wide," came Ed's voice.

Excitement filled Roy in anticipation of a cookie from the boy who was now seated in his lap. Too bad what went into his mouth wasn't a cookie. It tasted like a cookie...but Roy knew what it was all too well.

"Ed?" Roy asked after Ed pulled it out of his mouth.

"Yes?"

"YOU ATE ONE OF THE COOKIES DIDN'T YOU?!"

The evidence was all over Ed's lips. Residue from chocolate chips.

"Maybe..." Ed said cutely.

Roy was silent for a moment before he opened his mouth again.

"What?"

"I want a cookie."

"You're gonna have to wait," Ed said with slight irritation.

"But _you_ taste like cookie..."

Ed gave a smile, understanding what Roy wanted. Full Metal pressed his lips against Roy's, some of the chocolate rubbing off in the process.

'Mmm. Cookies.'

Sitting there, forgetting about time until the twins interupted...it was a blessing. These were the best time of Roy's life. Too bad everything was going to come to a screeching halt in only a couple more days...for a second time.

You might have already guessed, but, I WANT SOME COOKIES! I can't wait till Christmas...cookies...

I thought it would be funny for Roy to have such a weakness.

Review please. Leave me some cookies while you're at it! But you can keep the milk; I HATE MILK! And no, the cookies mentioned in this chapter ARE NOT the PERVERTED cookies a certain friend of mine was thinking about!!!


	9. I Wouldn't Touch Him with a 30ft Pole!

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Alright, this story is supposed to be set post movie. But as I struggle to find an antagonist for this chapter, I find that most-if not all-of the bad guys from the series are dead already. I've made my decision-and I don't regret it-and I hope it was a good one. Please no flames on this matter either...please. That's right boys and girls. Frank Archer is back. I will explain how I got him into this story in this chapter. While some of the events surrounding Archer are true, others, like how he got his body back, are purely my fiction. He's the biggest antagonist for my darling Roy, yes?

Roy: ...I don't like him...folds arms

Me: pats him on the head Yes, yes, we know you don't.

Oh yeah, the title for this chapter was inspired by "The Grinch", but has nothing to do with the chapter.

Chapter Nine: I Wouldn't Touch Him with a 30ft Pole!

December 30 (morning)

The phone down the hallway started ringing around nine o' clock, waking the sleeping alchemists.

Roy groaned. He didn't want to get out of the nice warm bed.

Ed groaned. Why didn't Roy go answer that? He certainly wasn't going to be getting out of this nice warm bed...but then again, he did make Roy suffer by making him wait for those cookies...

"I'll get it," Ed said as he climbed out of the bed.

Roy sighed. He could almost feel the heat from under the blankets going away. He could faintly hear Ed's uneven footsteps as he ran down the hall. One step was soft, the other was metal stomping down on hardwood floor. Roy gave a yawn and snuggled the blankets close. Why worry about it? It was probably just Alphonse...or worse...Hughes.

A couple minutes later, Ed walked quietly back into the room and started digging around in the closet for his clothes.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Roy asked as he sat up in the bed.

"HQ," Ed replied as he yanked on his black and red 'uniform'.

"Who was on the phone?"

"No one."

"No one? So you were talking to yourself?" Roy pushed.

"Stop pushing it! You don't have to worry about it right now!" Ed snapped.

Roy sat through the awkward silence. Man, he hadn't seen Ed so mad since...hm. When was the last time that Ed had lost his temper? Was it back when they were argueing about having kids around the house? No, surely they had fought since then. I mean, everyone knew that Roy and Ed couldn't go without arguing for too long. Falman had even proven it a fact...

But as Roy sat there and tried to remember another fight, he came up empty handed. They hadn't fought since then? Wow. That was a record!

"I'll be back soon...hopefully," Ed said making Roy realize that he had been spacing out.

"Alright..."

"Oh, and by the way," Ed said in a low, semi-dangerous voice. "The person on the phone...was Archer. Frank Archer."

"What did _he _want?" Roy growled.

It was a known fact across Central's military, that Roy and Archer hated-no, despised one another. Archer had been obsessed with Roy's success after their time fighting in Ishbal, and was always striving to get ahead of the Colonel somehow. In some sort of disaster, he lost most of his body-along with the rest of his sanity- and had replaced it(meaning his limbs and half his face) with auto-mail. After that, he was nearly killed, except that he obtain a shard of the Philosopher's Stone and was somehow able to get his body back.

Ed speculated that Archer would have needed to give up something really big to have gotten his body back, but he couldn't figure out what it was exactly. In fact, nobody knew. It was Archer's most protected secret.

Following the battle against the German invaders, Frank Archer proceeded to claiming his title back as Colonel, along with weaseling his way into a council that acted like a president while they searched for another. In reality, Archer had no more ranking the Roy, but being in the council gave him certain...advantages; almost as if he _were_ Fuehrer-not that Roy would let that happen.

"He didn't say. He just said he wanted me to stop by as soon as possible to discuss...things," Ed said.

"Be careful," Roy advised. "Archer's sneaky-"

"Roy, I'm not helpless, I can defend myself. I'll see you soon."

Roy watched him leave the room with a puzzled look. Why exactly had he told Ed to be careful? Was he being overly paranoid? Or was it that overwelming dread that he had overlooked something, or had forgotten entirely, something extremely important?

He's back. Yup, that's right. The anti-Roy is back. Man. I hate that guy! Being all evil to my whiddle Roy...Hmph! Anyway, y'all might just end up hating Archer yet. Hahahahaha! Review please! Tell me how much you HATE Archer...heh.


	10. Oh, Archer, How I Love to Mess With Thee

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Oh, and another thing...I don't believe in what Archer saids! Those aren't my feelings! I just wanted to make him even more anti-Roy then ever!

I HATE ARCHER! GRRRR!

Roy: Yay! gives me a hug

Ed: glares at me with dagger eyes

Me: makes room for Ed in hug

Chapter Ten: Oh, Archer, How I Love to Mess With Thee!

December 30 (late morning)

Even before he reached Frank Archer's office, Archer could hear quick, uneven footsteps coming down the hallway. Seconds later the door was pushed open, revealing sharp looking Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist.

"I see you still are _devoid_ of _manners_," Archer snorted from where he sat straight behind an oak desk with nice neat piles of papers piled up.

"And I see you're still as _stiff _ as ever," Ed retorted, still standing in the doorway.

"Here, Edward, take a seat," Archer said.

"Don't call me 'Edward' like we're _buds_," Ed snapped.

"Alright, _Full Metal_-"

"And I'd rather stand."

"You seem very angry Full Metal," Archer noted with folded arms. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" Ed growled. "It would have _nothing_ to do with you waking me so early in the _fucking morning_..."

"You still have quite the mouth I see," Archer growled.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he folded his arms, allowing Archer a full view of the older Elric's engagement ring.

"It's a funny thing Full Metal. When I went to call your residence, I found you were living with Col-"

"Colonel Roy Mustang," Ed finished, not wanting Archer to soil Roy's name by saying it. "What about it?"

Archer frowned. He hadn't quite remembered why he hated this boy so much, but now he began to remember. It was definatly his mouth.

"I wouldn't be doing things like that too often _Mr. Elric_," Archer said.

"Why not?"

Ed began to become nervous. Had Archer realized that he and Roy were engaged?

"Your wife might get mad," Archer finished, making Ed's jaw drop.

Frank Archer smirked. _I've got him in a corner_. he thought to himself as a grin morphed his lips.

His grin died hard however, because as he was thinking that, a chuckle escaped from Edward.

"What did you say?" Full Metal asked. "My _wife_ might get mad?"

"Yes. You should be staying with her instead of your superior."

Ed burst out laughing. Not just chuckling. No. It was more like he-was-gripping-his-sides-super-hard-and-there-were-tears-streaming-down-his-face, kind of laughter.

Archer raised his upper lips in irritation as minutes past and Full Metal hadn't explained himself. _What's so damn funny?! _ he found himself wondering.

"That's rich Archer," Ed chuckled.

"I do not understand your brand of humor Mr. Alchemist," Archer growled. "Making your wife mad is nothing to laugh at-"

"I'm laughing at _you_!" Ed continued.

"What? How dare you! As the future leader of this country-"

"Oh so now your the future leader of this country!" Ed laughed. "Tell me, if you are going to be the 'future leader of this country', _what am I laughing about?_"

Archer sat back in his chair, his fingers laced together in thought. _What is so funny? And how dare he talk to me like that!_

"Man, you really are out of the loop," Edward sighed. "As far as I can see, you either have no friends in the military-"

"How dare you!" Archer howled.

"Or you don't go to the break room very often," Ed said with a smirk that was similar to the one that Archer often sported. Archer took note and growled in irritation.

"What does that have to do with you and your wife?" Archer asked.

"If you were in the loop-which clearly you aren't- then you would know I _am_ living with my _wife_."

"B-but!" Archer studdered, "the files stated that you were living with _Roy Mustang!_"

Ed leaned back onto the wall, covering up a picture of when Roy and Archer had first met with his back. Edward's grin was sickening Archer, and soon Archer found himself drounding in thoughts.

"Come on Archy," Ed laughed, "surely you're not as stupid as you look! Think about it."

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Blink.

DING-DING-DING!

"Do you mean to say," Archer said slowly, the words burning his mouth, "that you are...are..."

"Good boy!" Ed smiled. "You figured it out!"

"You-"

"Yes. I _am_ living with my 'wife', so no, there will be no hurt feelings."

"And your wife is..."

"I prefer the word 'spouse', but yes. My spouse, his Roy Mustang."

Archer shivered, and sank further into the chair. How did he manage to overlook it? The way they had always been together. The way Ed was Roy's subordinate. The same residence...

"Are you two...married, yet?" Archer asked, shuddering at the word married.

"Almost! We're going to be married soon! Do you want to come?"

The last of Ed's taunt was lost however, because Archer saw his white light. A way to bring the two people who he hated most pain, and to sum up why he had brought Ed here.

"Oh really," Archer said with a grin as he got up out of his chair.

Ed watched him with golden eyes, Roy's warning bouncing around in his head. _"Be careful. Archer's sneaky..."_

Archer came to a stop in front of a huge window that overlooked the front lawn of Central's military command. He had waited so long to look down at the same sight, just a couple levels up. He wasn't about to loose it to Roy Mustang, the man who dated other men.

"So tell me, Full Metal," Archer said without turning, "was this _before_ or _after_ you told him that you had to go back into action?"

Dead silence and a swap of grins.

"Oh? Haven't you told him?" Archer tutted with an evil smile. "Why Edward, do you think that's very smart of you?"

"When?"

"What ever do you mean?" Archer asked playfully.

"You know what the hell I mean," Ed growled.

Truth be told, Archer was the part of the council that over saw the drafting dates. In reality, if Archer wanted to, he could push back the date of Ed's departure. But seeing as how Ed had pushed the last of his buttons, and seeing as how he was going to marry Roy, _he didn't feel like it._

"Oh, I don't know Full Metal," Archer chuckled with evil delight.

"Tell me damn it!"

Archer turned around and looked at Ed with gray eyes. Ed looked him over. Had he always been so stiff, so gray, so...pale? He looked horrible. Was this the result of the transmutation?

"A date, you-"

"January 2nd."

Ed stopped his curse and stared at the man before him. In two days, he would have to leave everything...again. Only this time, he would be leaving more behind.

"To where?"

Archer put on a smile much like the King Bradley used to wear. It made Ed's stomach twist in disgust.

"Congradulations! You'll be going to the front lines in Xing!"

Ed paled. This couldn't be happening. No, not to him. Surely this was all just a bad dream. Yeah. He would wake up next to Mustang any minute now...

"Report to Central's train station at 7 a.m. on January 2nd for your departure. If you don't show up, _we'll_ come find _you_, and maybe Roy too," Archer said, happy to have regained the upper hand. "You'd better enjoy your last days in Central. _You'll need it._"

Ed vaguely took note as how Archer phrased his last comment, but more then that, poor Edward was wondering one thing:

'How am I gonna tell Roy?'

Grrr. I hate Archer. I know I've said this before, but...I can't help it! I'm sorry if you like Archer, and I've angered you. I truly am. But this is my fan fic, so it's my choice. Sorry! Hugs all around! And as you're hugging, leave a review! Just not one about how you like Archer and how you can't understand my anti-Archer thing...

Thanks for all your reviews on previous chapters! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes! I'm usually sick when I'm typing these things. Weird isn't it? Have any of you ever realized that about your works?


	11. Military Pride vs Military Love

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

Chapter Eleven: Military Pride v.s. Military Love

From the moment Ed walked back into the house, Roy knew something was wrong. The gloomy eyes, the slacking posture, not even a sexy pause at the door like he usually did.

Yup. Something was up.

"Ed? Something wrong?" Roy asked.

It was noon time, and Roy was fixing lunch for the twins, him, and Ed. Roxas and Roxanne sat at the kitchen table, bits of peanut butter and jelly sandwitch around their mouths. Roy was standing at the counter, just putting the finishing touches on Ed's sandwitch-the picky eater liked his cut in half.

"Uh, Roy," Ed stampered, suddenly very unstable feeling, "can I...talk to you?"

Roy frowned, not liking where this was headed.

"Sure..."

He sat the knife down and walked out of the kitchen with Ed and into the den. The remains of Christmas still lingered; Roy insisted that they leave the tree up until the first day of the new year. The room was incredibly dark, so Roy turned on the tree, the multi-colored lights making Ed look even paler then when he was in the kitchen doorway.

"What is it Ed? Archer didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"He told me I was leaving in two days," Ed said quickly, causing Roy's breath to catch in his mouth. He then added, "to Xing."

"To Xing? But isn't that-"

"Where all the action is? Yes. He said that they need alchemist there, and since I still need to complete my draft time, he nominated me."

"B-but! Xing? They have terrorists there Ed! You could be killed!"

"So?" Ed answered plainly.

Roy stopped_. "So?"_ Ed hadn't answered so...emotionlessly...since his childhood when he first became a state alchemist. That look in his eye, it was that look he always used to use when he was trying to get Al's body back. That look of nothingness. He desired but one thing back then, and that was to help his brother. But what about now? What did he desire now?

"What do you mean, 'so?'?" Roy yelped when he found his voice. "You might get killed Ed! Killed!"

"I'm no different from any other soldier," Ed answered. "So I'm going to marry a colonel. Be deal. I shouldn't be treated differently just because of that."

"But Ed! You have a family now! If anything were to happen...what would I...what would we do?"

"Trust me, nothing's going to happen," Ed snorted with military pride. "I mean, come on! You're talking to Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist! There's nothing I can't handle. Am I right?"

Roy shook his head. He didn't want to jinx Ed before he even left.

"But hey, one plus is that I already have the dictonary I'll need," Ed said, forcing a smile. "I'll be okay. Trust me."

"I'm gonna have to," Roy said, drawing him close, wanting to make sure this wasn't just a nightmare.

"You're going to have to be strong for a while, okay?"

"I'm gonna have to. With you gone, who's shoulder would I be able to cry on?"

"Roy..."

TT Don't cry Roy! Be strong! It will all be over in a couple chapters...For good or bad, you'll have to see. Review. Now. I'm taking over your mind. Now, the mouse is moving the cursor to the button..NOW CLICK THE BUTTON!


	12. Vantage Point

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

You know where I got the chapter title from right? It's that movie. You'll understand. And I did this for a reason...to get good reactions out of y'all! Hope you enjoy...BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, before I forget, I know the Plain White T's aren't in that time period, but deal with it!

...

Chapter Twelve: Vantage Point

August 29th

Ed

Xing was a mess when he first arrived. There were explosions, bombings, kidnappings, and in the mist of it all, flames were billowing up and war raged. Anarchy was the main scene, and there were tons of rebels, and little Xing military action. With the Xing military retreating, it gave the soldiers of Central a chance to move in and seize the capital and allow total control.

The alchemists were forced to fix the city in their spare time, clean up after the Xing rebels and terrorists, build weapons and vehicles for the soldiers, and Ed's least favorite part- kill all resistors. Ed hated it. Not only did he have to obey a new superior who was rather stupid as far as the blonde alchemist was concerned, he had to kill resistors, many of which were children younger than him. He hated it. The feeling of their blood against his skin...It made him want to run back home.

He had never thought war would be a problem for him. Sure, there was a war with Ishbal as long as he could remembered, but nobody he loved ever fought or died. It was always someone else. Now he found himself in the center of the enemies strong hold, having to fight in the war himself. It was almost surreal, had it not been for all the sights and sounds that surrounded him.

It had been several months since he was forced to leave his kids and love to come to Xing. He had thought of them and his friends- especially his brother- nearly everyday when there wasn't a bomb exploding nearby, or blood smeared on his face. He knew the other soldiers had it just as bad. A month ago one of Ed's war buddies who he knew had a wife, two kids, and a business waiting back home, was the target and receiving end of a sniper's bullet. He never had a chance. How horrible it was for Edward to realize not only was this man dead and leaving behind all those that he loved, but that the same thing could happen to him. It took three days for a death notice to arrive in Central, and longer if lots of soldiers were killed. He could only imagine if that happened to him. Roxanne or Roxas would answer the front door only to see a government official standing there in a suit, asking them if their father was Edward Elric, and if Roy was home.

But being the tough genius he was, Ed never let that keep him down. He kept on fighting, knowing that the sooner peace and order were restored, the sooner he would be able to return home.

It was a cloudy day in Xing, and fairly quiet. People usually avoided the streets because of the rebels and terrorists, but today they seemed to crowd the streets since there hadn't been any problems lately. Ed walked down the Xing street near the now Central occupied capital, with a smile on his face, humming "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's under his breath. He was happy that he hadn't had to deal with death for over two weeks, and that his drafting time was going to be done in two days- September 1st. He would finally be able to return home and by with Roy and the kids. The mere though of getting out of Xing was enough to lift any militant's spirit.

'Take that Archer!' he wanted to yell into the sky. Finally, he would get to go back home and mock Archer, and Archer couldn't force him back into action!

As he walked further down the street, he heard a shout down the street, and saw people being pushed aside. Ed instinctively turned around, his hands ready for alchemy if need be.

Running in his direction down the side walk, was a man taller then Ed, with onyx colored eyes, black hair, and an engagement ring glistening on his one finger. Edward could hardly believe it.

Roy!

"Roy?" he gasped, happy.

The colonel saw that Ed had spotted in him and race forward to meet him, although he was still a long way away.

Ed turned to race towards him, when suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a huge explosion over his head. A terrorist in an upper level of a nearby store detonated a bomb, causing the whole top of the building to explode. People started panicking and run away, screaming for military help. Ed, who had been running towards Roy, was caught right in front of the building when the upper level exploded, raining down stone and metal shrapnel onto the sidewalk and road. Ed looked up at the flaming piece falling from above with large golden eyes, watching helplessly as the pieces got bigger and closer.

Roy, who had stopped running forward, looked forward in horror as the blonde love of his life looked up helplessly as the upper part of the building rained down, and covered him.

"EDWARD!"

Roy

It had been several months since he was forced to leave his kids and Roy to go to Xing. He had thought of Ed everyday since then. It even got him in trouble at work with Hawkeye. Instead of going through paperwork like he should have been, he would stare around the room, remembering all sorts of things.

A picture of him and Ed from when he was first inducted into the ranks sat on his desk. Ed looked pissed off as usual, and the colonel didn't seem all too happy either. Everytime he looked at it, he could almost hear the chibi's voice coming from the door. He would run up to Roy's desk with an angry face...

_"What the hell you trying to pull?! Another so called lead turned out to be nothing! You good for nothing-"_

The Hawkeye would always walk in, see he wasn't doing work, and shoot off a couple rounds into the ceiling.

"Sir, I understand that it's been difficult not hearing from him, but you have a mission to this country too. You can't allow yourself to get distracted."

Ed hadn't contacted Roy since getting to Xing and describing the carnage.

_"It's pretty bad. The bodies are piling up faster than I think Central realizes. Tell 'em to get their asses in gear and get some more guys out here!"_

_"The government is falling apart, and drugs rule the streets."_

_"The citizens don't like us any more than we like them, so it makes it difficult to deal with things. But I think it will eventually get better. You think so?"_

_"They have a lot of bombs out here. Where the hell do they get all the weapons from? I don't think all of Central and East combined have the amount of guns the rebels at the Xing capital have."_

_"Roy, I'm scared. It's really bad over here, and it's nothing like home. I miss you, Roxas, and Roxanne. I miss Al, and Winry, and everyone else. I want to come home, but I know that damn Archer won't let me." _

_"But I'll be strong. I want to live to spite Archer in that pale face of his. Something along the lines of 'Ha! Take that bastard robot!'" _

_"I did learn one thing from Xing. Wo ai ni. It means I love you. So...oh gods this is so embarrassing!" _

_"Wo ai ni...Roy. I'll be back soon. Promise."_

Roy recalled that as he got off the train in a Xing station. Military presence was everywhere, but none were short and/or blonde. Each soldier had multiple wounds and scars, and each one of them had a stern face. Each scar told of a war story, a war that many thought that couldn't be won. But they remained. Silent soldiers that wanted victory, or at least peace.

He had only brought with him one suitcase. He didn't know how long he was going to stay, but at least until he saw and talked to Ed. Being a smart man, he didn't bring along Roxas or Roxanne. No matter how loud they whined, or what kind of fit they threw. He left them behind in Al's care.

_"Find my brother, okay?"_

That was Al's wish. Everyone was worried about him, and for good reason! With all the newspapers and radio stations reporting almost constant bombings and shootings in Xing, everyone was nervous, even if they had no ties to the military! And those with family and friends in the military...it was horrible torture not knowing what was really happening in the front lines.

Roy dropped his bags into a hotel room that he had rented in Central controled Xing, then went out looking for Ed, with some things that the chibi had last told him in mind.

_"Besides all the war stuff going on over here, it's really pretty. From my hotel I can see some really old towers that used to be used as places of worship. There's a flower shop across the street that I stop by to look at. I think it's called Ayame. It's not owned by a Xing family. Hey! I know what you're thinking! I know it's not manly! But it's...nice. The lady there is nice too. Don't get jealous Roy! Anyway, that's basically what there is on this street. Oh, there's a bar at the end of the street, and a butcher's shop. I think something's going on there, but I don't have any proof. Something just seems...odd, about it. The top floor always has people in it, even at weird hours of the day. Oh well. Maybe it's just paranoida. Or maybe I'm right. Who knows? People around here don't share much with the dogs of the military."_

Roy wandered up and down street after street, looking around for a flower shop called Ayame, and asking anyone that looked like they could be helpful. But the citizens of Xing either couldn't understand him or knew he was a foreigner, because nobody answered.

All except one small girl he asked out of pure desperation. She was a tiny thing whose parents were here helping wounded soldiers. He was instantly reminded of Winry's family.

"Ayame? Oh, I know where that is," she said in what little english she knew. "It that way. Two roads up. One over."

Roy thanked the girl several times before taking off down the street. His heart was thumping. Ed! He was finally going to see Ed!

'I just hope he's there...' he thought briefly as he continued to run, nudging people out of the way as he went.

He came up on the street only about a minute after talking to the girl, and instantly spotted the flowershop, the butcher shop, the bar, and in the distance, large towers.

'This is it!'

He stopped and scanned the crowd for a moment, looking for that golden blonde hair that he had been dying to see. But Ed was still small, so it would be hard to spot him.

But somehow Roy did it. He spotted the back of a small male dressed in military uniform walking away, his hands in his pockets as he passed near the butcher shop. Roy became excited and started running towards him, screaming Ed's name.

Suddenly Ed stopped, pulled his hands from his pockets, and whipped around, his golden eyes wide with disbelief.

"Roy?"

Roy's heart lept into his throat. He had been right! It was Edward! Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist was still alive! His love was safe!

Ed began rushing to get to Roy, and likewise Roy was rushing to Ed. But while they were still a distance away, there was a loud explosion from inside the floor above the butcher shop. A terrorist in an upper level of a nearby store had detonated a bomb, causing the whole top of the building to explode. People started panicking and run away, screaming for military help. Ed, who had been running towards Roy, was caught right in front of the building when the upper level exploded, raining down stone and metal shrapnel onto the sidewalk and road. Ed looked up at the flaming piece falling from above with large golden eyes, watching helplessly as the pieces got bigger and closer.

'Ed! Move!' Roy wanted to yell, but he couldn't find his voice.

So close. Yet, so far away. He had finally find Ed alive and well, and then this. Destiny and death were both cruel things. They both stole loved ones without remorse. He had learned that when he was young. But this...

Roy, who had stopped running forward, looked forward in horror as the blonde love of his life looked up helplessly as the upper part of the building rained down, and covered him.

"EDWARD!"

Roy rushed forward frantically, terror seizing him, and began digging through the still hot debris.

Back in Central (same day)

Al

The ex-suit of armor suddenly felt a jolt go up his spine as he sat with Roxanne and Roxas in their living room, telling them another story about how he and his brother used to travel to get their bodies back.

"What's wrong Uncle Alphonse?" Roxanne asked when Al suddenly stopped talking and began looking out the window with wide eyes and a confused expression.

"Huh? Oh...nothing."

"Continue the story!" Roxas insisted.

"I don't think I can. Can you get up please?"

Both kids hopped off Al's lap and Alphonse quickly got up and rushed out in front of the house. An unsettling breeze was blowing in from the east. Cold. Almost like it was going to rain.

'What was that?' Al wondered. 'I wonder if everything's alright...'

There was a sudden crash from inside the house. Al rushed back inside to find the noise.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Roxas said, Roxanne by his side. "I think it came from upstairs..."

Al walked upstairs, and poked his head into his brother and Roy's room before flipping on the light. Lying shattered in front of the desk that was in front of a window was a picture. It was lying face down, and glass was everywhere. The window was open with the curtains flapping in the wind. Al gulped and walked further into the room. He had never being in Roy and Ed's room before. He didn't really like the feel of it to be honest.

'I wonder what's gone on in here,' Al silently giggled.

He came to a stop in front of the picture, leaned down and picked it up. He gave a startled gasp and found himself wondering many things.

"What's wrong Uncle Alphonse?" Roxanne and Roxas both asked from the door.

Al didn't respond at first.

"Something bad has happened. I can feel it."

The picture that had fallen down from the desk was a picture of Roy and Ed in Roy's office. Roy was sitting in his chair, his feet up on the desk, and Ed was in his lap, back turned to the camera, but his eyes turned towards the photographer. Al's brother had a grin on his face, as did Roy as they gave the photo obsessed man the finger. The photographer had been Hughes who wanted a picture of the two of them finally together. Too bad for him that he interrupted at a bad moment.

Now it was broken. Their happiness was broken.

'Brother...'

Archer

With his feet up on the desk, he twirled halfway in his chair, listening to a man in Xing on phone. He spoke their language so that nobody else would understand.

"So it's done?"

"Yes sir, we got 'im too."

"Good. Any other casualties?"

"We are unsure. But does it really matter?"

"No. Not really," Archer hummed. "Good work."

He laid down the phone on the receiver and gave a sweet sigh.

"Oh poor fool. Did you ever think for a moment that I wouldn't have my revenge?"

He gave a satisfied smirk and looked out the window. A cold breeze was blowing through.

"A storm," he muttered. "Looks like it's gonna rain. But nothing will rain on my parade. Not when I become Furher."

A glimmer came over his face as his smile faded and he looked at the folder before him. The contents inside consisted of Edward Elric's history, his status, and location in Xing. A picture of Ed laid on top of the pile. He was stern looking and seemed to be staring right through Archer's soul.

"Too bad kiddo. But the reaper's been callin' your name for a while now," he said as he closed the folder. "It's about time you answer."

Using a pen, he wrote the word "deceased" on the cover and the date. August 29th.

He took the folder and placed it in his desk before picking up the phone and dialing Hawkeye's desk number.

"Hello? Lieutenant Hawkeye. It's Archer. It seems there's been an...accident."

Finally! Done with that chapter! I know, it took me forever to update, but...now I have! I was reading through the first version I put up and realized that there were some spelling mistakes, and (gasps!) no author blah blah at the end of the chapter! So, here I am again, begging you to review! If you don't...Ed might not come out of here alive. Or maybe something will push Roy over the edge...? You don't want Roxanne and Roxas to be orphans again...do you? Well, review then! The more reviews, the better the outcome. I don't have any idea about what's going to happen, so sugestions are always good ;

Oh, and the "Wo ai ni" thing is Chinese just incase you didn't know. It does mean "I love you". I didn't make that up. I always kind-of imagined Xing kind-of like China...


	13. Taken

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Thirteen: Taken

Ed (a couple hours after explosion)

Ed woke up in a cold, dimly lit room that appeared to be a building's basement. He was tied to a wooden chair by rope around his waist, his hands were bound behind the chair, and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Surrounding him were tons of mirrors, showing him how pitiful and damaged he looked. Someone had gone and taken out his braid, and his black military boots were missing, as was his jacket, revealing his black shirt that he wore underneath that. Aside from the mirrors, he could see a door that was on the wall behind him, and several carts that were littered with needles and weapons, not to mention doctor's tools. Upon seeing the needles filled with various liquids, Ed tried his best to squirm in his seat, but he was held fast by the rope. And with his hands bound, he couldn't even use alchemy.

"My, my, the rumors are true," came a voice as the door behind him opened and someone waltzed inside, although he couldn't quite see them in the mirror. "You are quite the aggressive one. Aggressive."

The man who had entered came in front of Ed, and gave a chuckle.

"The name is Darik. Darik. And I'll be your captor today. So tell me Edward, how are you feeling. Come on now, don't be shy."

"I feel like kicking you in your bloody face!" Ed yelled and attempted to leapt forward, but was again held back by the rope.

"Now, now, I wouldn't be doing that," Darik tutted. "Where I will allow such things, my friends will grow quite...fed up with it. Yes, fed up with it."

"Friends?" Ed growled. 'Oh great, more of them. Just what I need.'

"Yup, yup. There are plenty friends here," Darik grinned.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Ed questioned as he continued to try to find a way to get free.

"It's not what I want with you. No. No! It's what the boss wants. As long as he pays that it..."

Darik gave him another sickly smile and walked behind him. Ed looked forward in the mirrors to see what the madman was up to. Darik was standing behind him, running his bony fingers through Ed's long blonde hair, causing a chill to run up the small alchemist's spine. Darik seemed to be only a couple years older than Ed, but he seemed more sinister than he was leading onto believe.

"Tell me, Edward, is there anyone back home waiting for you? Waiting for dear old you?"

"And why the hell should I answer that?" Ed growled.

"'Cause I could always ask the boss, and he'll go find 'em...and kill 'em. So maybe...maybe...you should answer my questions, hm?"

Ed glared at the man through his reflection in the mirror and bit his lip.

"Yes."

"Like a black haired man? Like him?" Darik asked as the door opened.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. No reason."

Another man had entered the room, this time a blonde with icy blue eyes, pale skin, that was almost Roy's age, give or take.

"Is he awake?" the man asked. His voice was smooth like velvet.

'Like Roy,' Ed found himself thinking with a deep frown. It was not good to be comparing his beloved Roy to one of his kidnappers.

"Yes. Yes," Darik said. Ed noted that Darik had an annoying tendency to repeat himself.

"Good, now it's my turn," the man said with a grin.

Darik waltzed back out of the room, leaving Ed with the blonde.

"I trust Darik told you why you're here?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's good for me then," he said as he pulled a knife from the pocket of his white suit and ran it across the back of his hand. "The more fun you and I will have."

The man stepped forward, directly in front of Ed and showed him the blade.

"See this?"

"No."

"Smart ass..." the man growled. "Now, I guess it's only fair to warn you, I'm not as nice as Darik. I have a temper, and I hate to lose."

"Poor you."

"The name is Erik," he said, giving Ed's cheek a shallow cut that made Ed gasp. Visions of when Barry the Chopper had kidnapped him surfaced and made it hard for him to breathe. "And I'm gonna be the one to torture you. Any questions?"

"Yeah, one," Ed gasped. "What...what did you do with Roy?"

"Roy?" Erik asked in confusion, but then a sudden light came into his eye, or so Ed thought he saw. "Oh. Oh! You mean that black haired guy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, we killed him."

Ed's world fell apart. _Killed? _

"Sorry kid," Erik said while brushing Ed's jawbone with his index finger, although the young alchemist wasn't paying attention. "But don't worry, we'll be having so much _fun_, you'll forget all about him..."

Roy  (three days later)

There was an immense dark silence that pressed down on his eyes. The colonel felt as though he was laying on his back, and stationary.

'Wait...what?'

He opened his eyes quickly, wondering what the hell was going on. Rain was pouring from the heavens and running down the window to his right, and he was laying chest up in a white bed. His surroundings were familiar...

"Central?" he wondered in a lethargic groan as he rubbed his head. He discovered as he ran his fingers through his black hair on the back of his head, there was bandages that were covering up what felt like an enormous bump that throbbed painfully when touched.

"Damn..." he groaned. "What the hell happened..."

He tried to remember what happened that would land him in the hospital, but he couldn't come up with anything. The last thing he remembered was...

"ED!"

"Roy! Thank god you're awake," came Hawkeye's concerned voice from the doorway.

Sure enough, that's where his subordinate was standing. She was wearing not only her uniform, but also a worried and tired look as well.

"I was beginning to fear the worst, Sir."

"Where's Ed?"

"Sir..."

"Where is he Hawkeye? And where am I for that matter?" Roy asked. "Central?"

"Yes. You see, when you went to see Ed, there was a terrorist attack..." she said, biting her lip.

"I...I remember now!" Roy gasped. "I remember seeing Ed, then an explosion, and...Ed! Where is he? Is he alright?"

There was a deafening silence. Hawkeye had left the door open when she had come in, and just as he asked the question, Al had been walking down the hall and confronted Archer who had stopped just outside Roy's door.

"Archer! Sir!" Alphonse cried out, running up to the man with a desperate look.

"Oh, hello Alphonse," Archer said with a smile.

"My brother! Is it true?"

"Oh dear, Alphonse, I'm sorry," Archer said sympathetically, causing Roy want to throw up from the fakeness of it all. "We tried to find him..."

"Tried to find him?" Roy questioned, just loud enough to let Archer hear.

"I see, you're awake now Colonel Mustang?"

"What do you mean 'find him'?" Roy asked.

"Why, haven't you heard?" Archer asked, forcing down a grin that almost over took him. "A terrorist came up behind you and hit you, causing you to pass out. Then a bunch of other terrorist came in and took Ed away."

From where he was seated, Roy saw Hawkeye bite her lip to the point where it was bleeding, and Alphonse turned as white as a sheep as tears started to stream down his cheeks. But nobody said anything.

"You mean...he was...kidnapped?" Roy asked in horror.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying," Archer said indifferently. "We're pretty sure that the terrorists want our military out of the picture and decided that it would be best to kidnap Ed to prove their point."

"What...what will they do to him?" Al asked in a frightened voice.

"Think about what he went through with Barry the Chopper," Archer said. "Now, times that by ten."

It was almost visible how much those words shook Al to his very core. Barry had intended on dicing up both Ed and Winry. Ten times worse? That was like the worst forms of torture. Ending most likely with death.

"What are we doing about the situation, Sir?" Hawkeye questioned Archer.

"We're establishing a communication with the kidnappers, so we can work out an agreement," Archer said. "But something tells me..."

Roy bend down his head, wondering what the hell he did to deserve this form of hell, Hawkeye avoided Archer's glance, and Alphonse rushed off to the bathroom, his face green from the words Archer spoke.

"Something tells me they won't be willing to give him up."

Finally! Done with that chapter! I know, it took me forever to update, but...now I have! I was reading through the first version I put up of chapter 12 and realized that there were some spelling mistakes, and (gasps!) no author blah blah at the end of the chapter! So, I might revise it. Sorry if you ever find spelling mistakes, I mean, I try to look them over, but I'm not really good at spelling...

So, here I am again, begging you to review! If you don't...Ed might not come out of here alive. Or maybe something will push Roy over the edge...? You don't want Roxanne and Roxas to be orphans again...do you? Well, review then! The more reviews, the better the outcome.

Oh, and the "Wo ai ni" thing from the previous chapter is Chinese just incase you didn't know. It does mean "I love you". I didn't make that up. I always kind-of imagined Xing kind-of like China...

I asked my friend to read through When September Ends, and I've been waiting for her feedback before I wrote anymore. Aside from my laziness and mental blockage (the plot bunnies have been alluding me...), you can blame her for not reading fast enough! So, until next time, catch ya later!

And please review! I love hearing from all of you!

Mustang'sBunny


	14. Mirrors

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Fourteen: Mirrors

Ed's POV (weeks after waking)

I had never given much thought to my appearance. Ever. It never really mattered. I always wore the same clothes, and I always wore my hair up or back in a braid. I tried to bathe whenever I could, but because I was almost always on the road it was sometimes impossible due to our location- and by "our", I mean Al and myself. I almost envied Al since he didn't have to worry about such trivial things. Almost. There was no way that I would want to be just a soul attached to a suit of armor though.

I don't know how long I've been tied to the chair for, since after a while I completely lost track of time, but it was long enough to have to look up and see several versions of me looking back from in the mirror and realize exactly how I looked. That was when I first started to notice my appearance- although I still really didn't care. My blonde hair was darker looking since I hadn't been able to wash it, and my skin was shinny from sweat and blood. My clothes too were starting to worsen in looks. Blood was smeared across my black shirt, and droplets of the precious red mercury were visible on my pants. My eyes were darker too, with purple bags hanging under them from lack of decent sleep. My skin was pale, and I looked much skinnier. There were also several cuts that had been placed upon my face and arms, many of which were crusty with dried blood that I couldn't quite wipe away.

'I look horrible,' I thought to myself.

For a while after I made that realization, I refused to look up into the mirrors. I tried to avert my gaze, but there were mirror on every square inch of wall, all except for and area around the doorway and the lights overhead.

I had been trying to plot ever since I awoke several days before on a way to escape, but from where I was sitting, unless I could untie myself and use my alchemy, escape would be impossible. And even if I did manage to get untied, I would have to leave through the only door and risk alerting Darik and Erik- and possibly others- to my escape. I felt like a caged animal. The caged dog of the military.

'How fitting.'

I hardly had any energy left. I could feel myself slipping in and out of a place that was more terrifying than the battlegrounds. It's a dark place, and while I'm in the dark, I can't remember a thing. I felt as though...

There's another me.

Someone deep inside that takes over when the world goes dark. I'm not too sure about it myself, but sometimes I hear suggestions in my head that don't seem to belong to me.

But maybe it's just because of my being Erik's captive. Who knows?

"Hello Edward," came Erik's distinct purr from the doorway.

I picked my head up to look into the mirror directly in front of me. He was wearing a high collared white shirt that had the sleeves torn off and black pants. His ghostly blonde hair was neatly combed, although his bangs on the right side of his face hung over his icy cold eyes.

"Guess what?" he said as he approached. It was the first time I noticed he held something behind his back. "Marik and I were makin' bets on you."

"Well isn't that kind?" I spat.

"Now, now, that's no way to behave. After all, do you wanna end up just like your beloved Roy and leave everyone else behind?"

I bit my lip until I broke the skin. No. I couldn't leave Roxanne and Roxas behind. Nor Al. Or any of my friends or comrades for that matter. I had to be strong.

"I can't tell you what we bet on, but I will say that we have to make these events much more interesting. You're too sane for my liking," he said, licking his lips like a hungry snake. "Now, let's play a game Ed."

"Shoot."

"What do I have behind my back?"

"A gun so I can kill you with it?" I asked in a sugary voice.

"Not quite..."

Very slowly, from behind his back, he pulled out a syringe filled with a reddish pink liquid. I immediately began fighting my restraints.

"Erik, you stay the hell away from me with that needle!" I growled.

"What? Don't you like needles Ed?" he sneered. "Don't you wanna know what's in it?"

"I don't care! Just keep it the hell away from me!"

"Well, I can't exactly do that," he said as he circled around in front of me. In the mirror I could see as all the color (or what remained of it) fall from my face.

He poked my arm a little above my elbow with his free hand, and positioned the needle only about a centimeter above the skin. I could feel my heart thumping wildly, and I tried to rock the chair, hoping that I could undo the ties in the process.

However, things in life do not always worked as hoped for. I felt the icy cold tip of the needle penetrate my skin and gave a yelp. I could feel Erik slowly push down on the top of the syringe, pushing the reddish pink liquid into my defenseless and weak shell of a body as he drank in the look on my face like it was liquor.

"Come on Ed, scream," he purred. And I think I did. I couldn't exactly focus much anymore. "Let's see your other side now babe."

I remember scowling at him for half a second before throwing up on the floor directly in between my legs. Darik, being a smart ass, pulled my hair up out of my face so I wouldn't blow chunks into it.

Shortly after that, I began moaning as the room seeming spun around me.

_You don't look so good. Would you like me to take over?_

'I don't know who the hell you are, but get the hell out of my head!'

_Moody. Moody. _

I threw up all the contents of my stomach with another heave, leaving myself feeling very light headed. Darik let go of my hair after I gave a couple dry heaves, and back away, smirking.

"Come on. Is that all ya got?" he asked as he gently brushed my bang out of my face. "I thought the famous Fullmetal Alchemist would have more fight than that."

I glared at him, but I could feel the darkness rolling in. I looked up into the mirror before I slipped into the darkness and wondered:

'Since when are my eyes green?'

_"I don't want you to leave..." Roy said, turning angry. "It's that damn Archer's fault!"_

_"Roy, please, don't make this any harder than it has to be," Ed sighed as he walked over to his closet and yanked out some more stuff that he would be taking with him the following day to Xing. _

_"I'm telling you that you don't have to go!" Roy said. _

_"I do so! I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I HAVE TO DO THIS!"_

_Roxas and Roxanne who were peaking into the room from the doorway gulped. They had never seen Ed and Roy use such a harsh tone with each other. It worried and scared them to say the least. But they didn't say a thing. They just continued to watch in silence._

_"This had better not take as long as your journey with Alphonse was," Roy growled while looking out the window._

_"Well it wouldn't have taken so long if you would have given us good clues to begin with!" Ed snapped, losing his temper._

_"Oh," Roy yelled, whipping around to face the blonde, "so now it's all my fault?!"_

_"I never said it was! I'm just saying-"_

_"Maybe it's your own damn fault for putting yourself in that situation!"_

_Ed froze._

_Someone was blaming him. _

_"You're right," he said quietly, "it is my fault. I'm the one that tried to raise mom back from the dead..."_

_"Damn right it wasn't all my fault!" Roy growled, not seeing that he was hurting Ed even more. Sensing this, Ed snapped again. But instead of words, he just continued packing faster._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What the hell does it look like?!"_

_"Ed!" _

_Ed slammed his suitcase closed angrily and picked it up off the bed._

_"Ed! Where are you going?! The train doesn't leave until tomorrow!" Roy yelped as Ed pushed by the twins in the doorway on his way down the steps, suitcase in hand._

_"I'm leaving! I can't stand this anymore!" he yelled._

_Roy followed him desperately, the twins sneaking down the steps slowly, knowing to keep their distance in case things got physical._

_"Stay the hell away from me!" Ed screamed as he pushed open the front door. "I'm leaving!"_

_"Ed!"_

_Roy's outcry was cut short however, because the short tempered alchemist clapped his hands together and put them on the handle of the door as it shut. There was a clicking sound as he locked it. On the other side, Roy desperately tried the lock, but to no avail._

_"I'm taking the car to the train station," came Ed's muffled voice from the outside. "You'll find the car there. Goodbye Roy."_

_Roy pounded on the door, demanding to be let out, but when he heard footsteps leading away from the house and the car sitting out in the street start, he panicked. He rushed through the house to the back door, pushed it open, and raced around the side of the house and into the front lawn. As he arrived within view of he car, it started off quickly down the road, not bothering to slow down when Roy cried out for it to stop._

_"Hey Erik, don't you think you've seen him squirm enough today?" Marik's asked from where he was seated on a sofa in what served as their hideout, although it was a gutted out old Xing military office deep within the capital of the country._

_Marik was a tall, slender man, with dark pink- almost red- eyes and honey colored hair. His skin was tanner than either Darik or Erik, but not quite as dark as anyone else from his country of Ishbal. He preferred to wear dark and neutral colored clothes, and he was fairly blunt and violent, especially when angry._

_"I can never see enough of Ed squirming," Erik chuckled from up against the frame of the doorway_

_"Don't you think we should just kill the twerp already?" came a snarl from a green haired man by the name of Zarik who was seated next to Marik. He was Marik's older brother, and was a rather...harsh man. He wasn't necessarily violent, but when he did get angry, he got his revenge much later, and quite unexpectedly. _

_"We should have already," Marik growled. "But, you have something else in mind, don'tcha, Erik?"_

_"Perceptive as always," Erik smirked. "I do have a plan-"_

_"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play play with your food?" came Darius' voice from another sofa. _

_"Heh, getting jealous Darius?" Erik snorted._

_"No! You're just not following the plan that Boss Boss set for us!" Darius huffed._

_"Calm down. It's not like I'm going to ruin the plans," Erik said with a roll of his eyes. "I just wanna see some better results."_

_"Results?" all of this comrades echoed. _

_"Yup."_

_"Is that why you took the remnants of Pride with you?" Marik asked with a raised brow. _

_Erik smiled, but said nothing as he walked out of the room. He didn't have to. The silence and the sinister smirk that he wore said a lot more._

So, how many of you wanna kill me? Heh. Well, all I can say is that for the moment, I have no mental blocks, so I should be able to crank out a couple chapters pretty fast. Now as for the time it takes to post them, that might take some time.

Incase you're confused, I could probably explain some things in the next chapter, but you need to realize that at this point in time, Ed is not exactly sure what happened the day of the explosion. He's under the impression that the terrorists that kidnapped him set off the bomb (which is actually true), and that they killed Roy. Because you see, that's what people do to torture other people. They tell them lies. So sometimes things that Roy is experiencing, and things Ed are experiencing, might kind-of contradict each other. You know what I mean?

Thanks for reading this far! I'm hoping that this is going to be a long story, and, depending on how I end it, there MIGHT be a sequel. But! I need to get through When September Ends first!!

Tell me if there's something that I need to make clearer, or that you're confused on and I'll explain.

Review please! And remember, no flames! You all have been good with the no flaming so far, so don't ruin it! I do enjoy constructive criticism because I can always correct it in following chapters. And again, I apologize for any spelling/ grammatical errors. I'm only human- believe it or not.

Mustang'sBunny


	15. Not So Alone

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Fifteen: Not so Alone

Ed's POV

I awoke sometime much later in a different room. I was no longer tied to the chair, but my arms were still heavily bound behind me with thick rope that looked like it was rubbing my wrists raw. It was a room that was about the size of the other one, but unlike the room with the mirrors, this one had no mirrors, and actually had a table in it, and two chairs. I was sitting on a mattress that had been brought in that was near the wall furthest from the desk...and the door. I groaned and struggled to get up, but my legs felt like jelly for some reason.

"Oh, so you're awake," came Erik's voice from the desk. It was amazing that I hadn't noticed him earlier, especially since he was wearing all white and the walls of the room were painted black.

"Where am I?" I snarled.

"Why you're back at Central command," he laughed sarcastically as some other men walked in. Darik, Marik, Zarik, and Erik were all present, but there was another man. He was tall and lanky, not to mention pale, who walked in shortly after Zarik. He had carrot top hair, brown eyes, and somehow reminded me of a rat with how narrow his face was. Erik introduced him as Karik.

'What the hell is up with all of their names?' I wondered with annoyance.

I mean, what were the chances that they all had "arik" in their names? It was rather annoying having to remember the differences between them. I often got them mixed up because I didn't see them a lot. I saw Darik more than Marik, Zarik, or the new guy Karik. But I saw Erik the most. In fact, on some days, he was the only other person I saw.

"Very funny," I snarled. It was then that I noticed that Marik and Zarik were plugging something into the wall and setting it on the desk. It was a square object that was fairly large- large enough that Marik had to hold it with two hands, although it didn't appear too heavy, just bulky. It had a couple buttons on it, and a hole that was covered by lines of plastic and metal, almost like speakers. "What is that?"

"Oh this?" Erik asked, nodding toward the instrument. "Why, it's a communicator of sorts that Boss gave us."

"You've never told me, who is your boss?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you the curious one? Curious about lots of thing?" Darik snickered.

"Now, now, Darik," Marik sighed, "quit being so mean. If you're going to be mean...do some real damage..."

"Well aren't you the little saint?" his brother laughed.

"Enough!" came Erik's boom as he took a seat in the chair behind the desk.

Darik stood beside him, and Zarik took a position in the doorway that they had entered through. Marik and Karik however advanced toward me with rods in their hands. I thought they would come closer, but they stopped a couple feet away, almost like there was an invisible wall there. They had definitely planned something. Those rods...they looked...strange. They each had a knob on them, with what looked like numbers going around them. A dial perhaps?

"Silence while I make a phone call," Erik smirked.

"A phone call?" I wondered aloud. "To who?"

"Why don't you remember?" Zarik asked.

"No," Erik answered for me, "he wouldn't. Can't blame him really. I mean, of course you wouldn't remember something that _you_ weren't really awake for."

"What are you talking about?!" I snapped angrily.

"You've been awake for days kid," Marik said with a nasty smile.

"What are you talking about?! I just woke up!"

"Perhaps you just did, but he didn't. Nope. He didn't," Darik smirked.

I fell silent. I had no idea what they were talking about. I had been out cold for heaven knows how long, and by the looks of things, my captors were all going crazy on me. It was probably just one of their tricks anyway.

"Silence..." Erik said as he punched in some buttons on the strange device.

"You really think they're gonna pick up?" Karik asked as he twirled around his rod like a baton.

"Hope so," Marik said with a lick of his lips. "This is what I'm getting paid for."

There was a small sort of buzzing sound coming from the desk, when suddenly, I heard a click. Almost as if someone where picking up something.

"Hello?"

I turned white as a sheep. I would know that voice anywhere. After all, I had nearly all my life with him. He was my flesh and blood.

"Hello, is this Alphonse Elric?" Erik asked, his lips twitching upwards into an evil smile.

"Who am I talking to?!" he squeaked.

"My name is Erik," my lead captor said sweetly. "Here with me is Marik, Darik, Zarik, and Karik."

Alphonse was silent. Probably wondering who the hell came up with their names. That would be just like him. It almost brought a smile to my face. Almost.

"I understand that you're Ed's baby brother," Erik said. "He has talked very fondly of you..."

I gulped. I had not! I had never mentioned Al! Or had I? I couldn't remember!

_I might have mentioned him a couple times...Sorry. He's a cute kid._

What the hell?

"Is he still alive?" Alphonse asked urgently. "Please, tell me you haven't-"

"No, Alphonse, he's alive. In fact, he's here with me," Erik said. "Say hi to your brother Ed."

I said nothing. I would not have him ordering me around like that. Nor did I want him using my life as leverage for anything. Upon seeing this, Erik scowled and nodded Marik forward.

"Sorry Alphonse," he said with a grin. "Your brother is being difficult."

I saw Marik turn the knob on the rod a little, and I could have sworn I heard a crackle.

"But you know all about that, don'tcha?"

Marik stepped forward so he was directly in front of me, and without much warning, hit me hard in the chest with his rod, breaking one of my ribs. But as I found out, it was no ordinary beating stick, no, it was pulsating with electricity. I almost gave a scream, but held it in. If Al heard me scream...

Seeing I was suppressing my pain, Marik hit me again, and again, until finally, I gave something that was half-way between a grunt and a scream. A muffled scream perhaps?

"Brother?" came Al's wavering voice.

"It's alright Al," I said loudly through gritted teeth. "It doesn't hurt..."

"Liar," Erik snorted, then motioned Karik forward. Karik's electric rode was longer, leaving more room for rod to skin contact. "I wouldn't listen to him Alphonse. Right now he's being-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, just as I was hit, which sent all the air wheezing out of me.

"As I was saying," Erik continued, "you're brother is seeing- and feeling- what it's like to be hit with an EVR, or Electric Volt Rod. He seems to be in a lot of pain."

"Brother! Hold on!"

There was a long silence, and for a moment I though Alphonse hung up on them.

"Where'd he go?" Karik asked as he hit me again, but not quite as hard.

"He'll be back. I have an idea of who he'd going to go get," Erik said, all knowing as always. "This should be amusing."

Another minute or so slipped by, and just as Marik and Karik teamed up and hit me at the same time and I was in the process of releasing a scream I couldn't contain, I heard him speak.

"Edward?"

I gave my scream, although my mind was trying to suppress it. I couldn't let him hear me like that. I made him worry enough.

It just went to prove I couldn't trust Erik. They hadn't killed Roy, because dead people can't talk. He was back at Central with my brother and the others!

"Ed!" he yelled when he heard my scream. In the background I could hear startled gasps and a tiny scream of "brother!". Damn. Everyone in Central command probably knew that they were torturing me. Great...

"Hello Mister Mustang," Erik said pleasantly. "I see you were able to escape from Garik's clutches for the time being. Even put him in a coma. Wow. Or was that that woman that was shadowing you? The one with the gun?"

Did he mean Hawkeye? Had Hawkeye followed Roy to Xing? And Garik? Who was he? I hadn't heard about him...

"What the hell are you doing to Ed?" Roy demanded, using his Colonel Mustang voice. And damn was it sexy.

"I'm not doing anything," he replied mockingly, causing his friends to laugh.

"You're the only one that's allowed to touch 'im!" Zarik laughed. "And you're try to divert the blame!"

I paled even more. He has...touched me? When?!

_You don't' remember? Oh, I guess you wouldn't, huh? I'll tell you what, he was a good fuck._

No. No. No!

'Who the hell are you?!'

_Why, I'm you!_

'Oh no you're not! I'm me!'

_Heh, that's what you think. Name's Edo. I'm your better part. Thank god you were passed out the past couple of days. I got to stretch my legs a little...have some fun..._

Oh. Hell. No.

This wasn't possible. I just had a conversation with a voice in my head. Was it possible? Was it possible that I have another...

"Release Edward," Roy said, still holding his Colonel tone.

"Hmm, well, let me think," Erik said mockingly. "I think the answer is no."

"Why do you need him?" Roy asked.

"Why," Erik said, looking up and making eye contact with me, "he's an interesting character and I happen to like him. Does that bother you, Colonel? Besides, I wouldn't have known about him if it hadn't been for our boss..."

"Who is he?"

"Why, if I told you that, then there wouldn't be any fun, now would there?"

Laughter erupted in the room I was being contained in, and in the mist of it, I heard Roy give a curse over in Central.

"I have no intentions of giving Ed back to you," Erik told Roy bluntly while his finger inched close to a button that I assumed was to cut off the transmission. "I rather like him here. Until I get what I want from you, Ed will be at the other end of Karik and Marik's EVR. But go ahead, deny our demands. By the looks of things, Fullmetal seems to be quite the masochist. He takes pain like it was a stroll through Central. Strange _little _fellow, isn't he?"

There was silence on the other side. I think Roy was waiting for me to spaz on Erik over the word little, and I think so was Erik. But I didn't. I continued to sit there on my ass, trying hard to catch a breath through a certainly broken rib.

"We can do this everyday if you want to, Mustang," Erik said coolly. "Let's just see how much the Cold Flame's pet can really handle..."

Roy went to reply, but before I could make out the words, Erik cut off the transmission. He removed his finger from device slowly, a frown on his face.

"Really, what could Mustang be thinking?" he wondered out loud. "I expected him to break down already, and yet..."

"He's not...going to...break over something...as worthless as me," I piped up, thinking of the fights we had over the years. Erik was right in calling him the Cold Flame. He was professional to the end. He wouldn't risk nation security over a soldier like myself.

Karik gave me another whap with the EVR, and I allowed myself to give a painful grunt and close my eyes in pain.

"We'll see," Erik said, suddenly right in front of me. He gave my chin a sweet stroke, and said, "Maybe by the end of this, you won't want to go back to them. Maybe you'll stay with me, by my side..."

"In your dreams Erik," I growled, jerking away. "I'd rather die."

"I suppose that's your other choice now isn't it?" he smirk, motioning Zarik, Marik, and Karik from the room. They left slowly, throwing worried glances over their shoulders once they reached the doorway. "I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't going to got give you up."

"But you were when you told me Roy was dead," I snarled.

"I did, didn't I?" he asked.

Slowly from the pocket of his suit jacket, he produced another needle, this time filled with another type of liquid. Without much hesitation, he plunged it into my shoulder and pushed down the top, releasing the unknown liquid into my veins. I gave a startled cry, but as minutes passed by, I could feel my body weakening, along with my other senses.

Erik kneeled down in front of me and studied me with a hard to read face. He was very handsome now that I was really looking at him face to face. So close.

"...why...dammit?" I slurred, unable to really feel my tongue enough to move it around and make words.

"'Cause," he whispered, kissing me on the temple, "I want you to love me."

I don't know if it was because of the drugs he had managed to dope me up on, or if was something else, but I couldn't bring myself to feeling horrified.

_Finally. Now you're seein' the light little Edward. We don't need Roy. Now let me take over..._

My world suddenly went black, but I felt as though I was still awake...

Hey again! Now, I've already received word from you all and my friends that there are some confusing parts, especially concerning the supposed Pride remnants. I can't tell you everything in the Author Blah Blah Blahs here, but I promise I will explain in following chapters, mainly through talk amongst our kidnappers, Central, and the "voice" in Ed's head, who also will be the main focus on one of the up coming chapters (I haven't decided if it will be the next chapter or the one after that...but I need to explain him!). My friend also asked me to describe the kidnappers here so she won't get confused.

Erik- Their leader, second in command under "The Boss", wears white a lot, is pretty warped, and as you can see, likes Ed. He's a very complex man who I couldn't possibly explain just here, and will develop throughout the story. Stay tuned!

Darik- One of Erik's "underlings". He's in this mission because he's one of Erik's close friends and he wants the money. He has an annoying tendency to repeat words twice- which explains why when he speaks there is words repeated. So no, they're not spelling mistakes. He's the nicest of the gang, if you can call him that.

Marik- One of Erik's "underlings"and also a close friend. He's from Ishbal, but he's not part of any rebel groups there, and he's not an Ishbalan extremist like Scar was. He's in it merely because he was bored and Erik asked him too...oh, and I guess the money. When he's pissed off, he has a habit of becoming violent, and kind-of like a juggernaut. The only ones that can stop him while in a blind rage are Erik and his brother...

Zarik-One of Erik's "underlings". He's not a friend of Erik's like his bro, but he does follow Marik's lead on things. Marik is his role model. He's not particularly violent like his brother, but when he does get mad, he always gets revenge, but he usually waits a while until it's unexpected. He's rather quiet in comparison to the others.

Karik- One of Erik's "underlings". In it solely for the money. Used to live in Central, and he has a strong dislike of the government (like the police). He's a sneaky man that kind-of resembles a rat in the face and way he's always sneaking. As a younger man, he used to traffic drugs and weapons between Central and East City, and even had business with Greed from time to time, but once he was caught, he was forced to flee the country and hide out in Xing. He likes to mess with people physically- like when he beats Ed with the EVR due to experiences in his childhood. But if it came down to a hand to hand fight, he would rather flee than fight. He likes fighting dirty.

Garik- One of Erik's "underlings". He's only going to be mentioned. He was the one that set off the explosion and was going to kill off Roy. Unfortunately for him, Roy was being shadowed by Hawkeye (which you find out about later!), and Hawkeye beat him into a coma before hurrying Roy off. He's still in the kidnapper's HQ, but he's separated from everyone so he can rest in his coma in peace...I guess. He's not really going to be talked about. Like I said, only mentioned.

And that's it...for now...Review please!


	16. Edo

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Sixteen: Edo

Once the drugs finally kicked in, Ed's normally golden eyes flashed to a vibrant green. He seemed almost unresponsive at first, but after a minute, feeling returned to the boy's body and he was able to turn his head and even stand.

"God, what did you give 'im?" the golden haired boy growled.

"Nothin' much," Erik said with a grin as he undid the bindings on boy's wrists.

"Hey! Hey!" Karik yelped from in the doorway. He had stuck his head back in, wondering what Erik was up to. "What are you doing?!"

Before Erik needed to respond, Zarik's hand grabbed softly onto Karik's head and yanked him out of the doorway. Marik poked his head in a moment later.

"Sorry Erik. We'll explain to 'im."

"Please do," Erik said dryly. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was when people burst in on other people's business and start questioning motives, especially when their own were rather shady.

"What the hell was his problem?"

"Oh, sorry," Erik said with a smile as the handsome male pushed his bang out of his face with aggravation. "He doesn't know about your situation quite yet."

"Hm. That's annoying," he growled. "Should have silenced that mouth of his. What's his name? Carrot?"

"Karik," Erik chuckled as he pocketed the rope.

"You haven't let this kid shower at all since the last time we met, have you?"

"Sorry, but usually hostages don't get those privileges."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot," the golden blonde realized. "He's not allowed to walk around with you like I am. Lucky me."

"That's right," Erik said.

"So, can I go get a shower now? I feel disgusting."

"Sure. And to show I'm sorry about you having to stay here, I'll even join you in a hot shower," Erik said with a smile at the man before him. "How does sound, _Edo_?"

Edo smirked and adjusted his gunked up and ripped clothes.

"I would love that," Edo said. "After all, I could probably classify this as revenge for Edward fucking Mustang while I was there."

"That must have been awkward."

"It was," Edo said, "Can you possibly imagine? The guy isn't even that good looking, and-"

"Is he _better_ than me?"

Edo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hell no."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey..."

"What?"

"What you said to Edward earlier about wanting him to love you..."

Erik stopped long enough to give Edo a quick kiss.

"Heh. Just gettin' him confused, that's all. What? Jealous?"

"No. I was just wonderin', that's all."

"Well don't get jealous if he starts liking me better than Mustang, babe."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What was going on?!" Karik cried out in obvious confusion.

Zarik managed to drag his fellow employee into the other room and sit him on the sofa. Marik and Darik followed moments later.

"It's alright," Zarik said, trying to calm the red head. "That wasn't really Edward Elric."

Karik raised his eye brow curiously, and looked around shiftily- an old habit of his.

"What do you mean, Zarik?"

"Did you see how his eyes were green? Green they were," Darik said as he took a seat next to the man.

"I-I guess," Karik said, suddenly making the realization. "They did, didn't they? And that's not normal I'm taking it."

"It's not," Zarik said. "Boss was able to get a hold of the elder Elric's papers-"

"Papers?"

"Y'know, his medical and history," Zarik explained.

"How'd he manage to get a hold of them?"

From the doorway where Marik loomed came a snort.

"You don't know who's even payin' you, do you?" Marik asked.

"Uh, not really," Karik admitted. "I just heard it was good money..."

"As I was saying..." Zarik said sharply, drawing Karik's attention back to him, "our boss got ahold of the papers and found out that dear little Edward wasn't as sane as we thought."

Karik looked around at his three comrades in confusion.

"When he was eleven and his brother was ten, they tried to raise their mother back from the dead-"

"And failed," Marik cut in. "After that, the records say that he joined the military under false claims that a mine had blown off his left leg and right arm, when in reality, The Truth took them, along with his brother's soul."

Karik wasn't an alchemist, but even he knew about the biggest taboo: human transmutation. You don't come away from trying to bring back the dead unscaved.

"So the kid lied about his reasons, so what? What's really up with this kid?" Karik asked.

"Well, after the failed transmutation, Ed joined the military, really, in order to find out about the philosopher's stone. But you know all about that through your business with Greed right?" Zarik asked.

"Yes."

"Good, less I have to explain. Anyway, while he was traveling, his brother noticed..._odd_ things about his brother. It seemed that whenever Ed was cornered and his life was threatened, he seemed to take on another state of mind. He became faster, and more violent. According to Al, Ed actually killed a few people, but the weird thing was that when it was all done and he was safe, he would kind-of zone out, and when he came to, he wouldn't remember anything except for being cornered."

Karik gulped. This seemed so familiar. Hadn't Greed mentioned something about this? If Karik wasn't mistaken, Ed was the one that Greed was killed by. And Greed was certainly no push over with that unbreakable armor.

"That's right," Karik said suddenly. "Greed was killed by the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Right, and you know how tough tough Greed was," Darik said. "Understand now?"

"I'm beginning to."

"Al convinced Ed to look into a therapist, covering up his intentions to get to the bottom of the situation by saying that Ed had seen a lot of terrible things and needed an unbias person to talk to. So, after some arguing, Ed enrolled in therapy."

"And the boss got those papers too?" Karik asked, totally sucked into the story.

"Of course," Marik snorted. "He can do pretty much anything."

"After a year or so," Zarik continued, "the therapist approached Al, and he suspected that, taken Al's stories and the holes in Ed's memory, that Ed may have multiple personalities."

"Personalities? You mean that kid...There's really two sides to 'im?"

"There are many sides to Edward Elric," Marik chuckled. "But yes, there's two of them."

"The 'host' is Edward Elric," Zarik said. "His alternate personality, the one with the green eyes is known as Edo."

"You said Alphonse knows about this," Karik said, "but what about Roy and his other friends?"

His three co-employees grinned.

"Nope. Unless Al told them, they don't have a clue. Roy could probably look up the files if he tried hard enough, but seeing as how he unconditionally loves Ed, I doubt he will," Zarik explained. "That's what's good about the plan."

"Huh?"

"The boss only paid us to do certain things for him. After we're done, we can do whatever we want with Ed and Edo."

"But what would we do with him?"

"Man, you have no vision do you?" Marik snickered. "Think about it. We have one of the best alchemists, _ever_. He belongs to one of the strongest countries in the world, and he's a military dog that's fallen for one of the higher ups. We could milk them for everything they've got in return for the kid!"

"But I don't think that's what Erik Erik is gonna do right of the bat," Darik said, shaking his head. "He said he wants to have a lot of fun messin' with Mustang's head. Said that Mustang has caused a great deal of trouble for Boss, so he's gonna do some extra work to get a boat load of cash."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble for us," Karik muttered.

"But think of the money!" Marik persisted. "And Edo is working _with _us!"

"How so?" Karik asked. "Wouldn't he be on Edward's side?"

"Oh, he wants full dominion over Ed's body," Zarik answered. "He doesn't want to be just another personality anymore. He likes Erik and his ideas, so as long as he gets to be the new 'host', he'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes. I have a feeling he's using Erik, but that's not my call," Zarik said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'd just be careful around them if I were you."

"Them being...?"

"Ed and Edo."

"Oh," Karik said. "Wait, does Fullmetal know about Edo?"

"We're not sure," Marik admitted. "By this point, he would have to be incredibly dense or blind not to notice something was up. But with him being in a hostage situation and all, I'm not quite sure what's going on in the brat's head except for he probably wants to go home and see his brother and Roy Mustang."

"And the Pride remnants that Erik injected into Ed...?" Karik inquired. "What are they for?"

"Erik was debating whether or not Edo would have the same alchemic abilities as Ed. He seems to not think so, seeing as how Edo wasn't there from the start. He's a foreigner in Ed's body."

"Then where'd he come from?"

"The Truth. Edo was supposedly a parting gift from The Truth to Ed when he was eleven."

"Which would mean that Edo wasn't 'born' with alchemic abilities," Marik pointed out. "So we injected him with some Pride because we want him to be our greatest weapon. Once they realize that it's not really 'Ed', we think they'll try to get rid of him. You know, trying to 'set him free' of all his 'inner demons'."

"Pity you mean?" Karik asked Marik.

From Marik's pocket he pulled a silver pocket watch. It was beautifully shiny, but it did have blood smears and dropletts on it. Marik had taken it off of Ed when they were tying him to the chair in the mirror room.

"Boss thinks that it would be a disgrace if the military had yet another homunculi in it, let alone a traitor. An order will be given to get rid of him, and when the time is right, Edo will show himself," Marik said as he smoothed his finger over the dragon and star on the lid of the watch. "This is just like a game."

"A game? More like a gamble," Karik snorted. "All of this is based on money and theory."

"You're not backing out, are you rat rat?" Darik sneered.

Karik was silent for a moment. The three other exchanged glances, wondering if they were right in telling the newest member of their gang the master plan. But as if to shatter all their doubts, the red head looked up with his thin rat face, grinning from ear to ear.

"I like gamblin'. Count me in."

"That's good," Zarik said. "If not, we would have probably had to kill you."

"There's no way I can back out now. This is way too interesting."

"What's the next step, Zarik?" Marik asked his brother.

"Only a couple more injections and Ed will be taking a long nap...while Edo takes control. I think Erik's gonna mess with Roy one last time over the communication box...thing, and then hopefully we'll be able to move out of this dump..."

"I don't know, I'm rather rather fond of it," Darik said, glancing around. "It kind-of grows on you."

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about," Marik said, then turned around after hearing a noise behind him. He whipped back around and in a hushed voice said, "Hey, hey, here comes Erik and Edo."

The men fell into a silence, their eyes locked on the door as their second in command and their accomplice/hostage walked into the room.

Alrighty! This looks like a good place to stop. Next chapter is gonna be back in Central! We need to check in and see what the others are doin' now that you know quite a bit about Ed's situation. Oh, by the way, if someone in this fanfic has ever called Ed "Edo" before this, it's because it was supposed to be like a nickname. They don't know about Edo, except for Al, who's been keepin' quiet about it.

I think after chapter 17, I'll make chapter 18 from Roxanne or Roxas' POV or maybe even from Alphonse's POV. That should be fun. They're not too sure what's goin' on, so it will probably be more about what they do. It will be cute. Promise! Wow, I can't believe I've actually written 16 chapters...That's great for me! I usually never finish anything...Hooray!

Review Please! I like constructive criticism, but please don't flame or say "Psh! Ed would never have multiple personalities!" I know he doesn't. It's just part of my plot ;P I think I have an ending in mind, so if all goes according to plan, Edo might not be stickin' around. Maybe he'll get a body of his own...or maybe...No. I'd better stop the teasing there.

Thanks for reading- especially this far! I don't think my stuff is any good, but you guys encourage (and in my friends' case, threaten...;) me to continue typing. Thank you all for your support!!

Mustang'sBunny


	17. In General, and Roy

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Seventeen: Meanwhile Back In Central PART ONE: GENERAL AND ROY

Alphonse, Roy, Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes, and Falman stood around the communication box, each one of them pale with disbelief and horror. Al was close to tears, and Roy's fists were clenched with rage. Hawkeye was the first one to gain composure, and turned to Falman for answers.

"Did we receive their demands yet?"

"Uh, yes!" Falman said, pulling a folder from the desk in front of the group and opening it. He pulled out a single page that was typed up. "We got this in the mail. The stamp and postage marks were that of Xing."

"So he's still there?" Hughes asked.

"Most likely," Falman replied. "Their letter is signed by Erik, the man of whom we just got in contact with. It's very detailed, and drawn out, but basically, he wants a disclosed amount of cash, our army to remove itself from Xing, and- this is the weird one- wants Roy to step down from his command as Colonel."

Everyone looked at Falman strangely before each of them demanded that they take a look at the document themselves for verification.

"That's weird," Havoc growled after they all read it and passed it back to Falman.

"Why would they want Roy to step down?" Hughes asked.

"Maybe because he's close to brother...?" Al suggested.

"No," Roy said, shaking his head. "I think there's someone out there that doesn't want me to become the leader of this country."

"Hell Roy, there are people in _this_ country that don't want you to," Havoc said. "Why would they go through all this trouble just for that?"

"I don't know."

Alphonse looked away, trying to keep his emotions and loyalties in check. What would he really do if making Roy step down was the only way of getting his beloved brother back? What would he do himself to ensure that? He could only imagine.

"I'm going for a walk," Al muttered downheartedly.

Roy immediately looked to his hopefully-soon-to-be-brother-in-law and frowned.

"Al, everything is going to be alright. We're going to find your brother."

"I wish that you would believe that yourself," Al said sadly, reading Roy's emotions like a book. "I just need some air. I'll be back."

"Why don't you go home for a rest?" Hawkeye suggested. "It will make you feel better, and maybe you can relieve the 'babysitter' of the hellions."

Al almost smirked. Almost. Instead of words, he nodded and left the room, his head full of thoughts.

Roy

After Alphonse left, I looked around at the remaining men- and Hawkeye.

"Any ideas?" I prompted.

"I say that we comply with removing our forces from Xing, and giving them the money," Hughes said, "but, Roy, there's no way that you can let yourself to step down just for them. If Ed was begging for you to, that would be different, but he's not."

"You don't know that..." I muttered.

"Roy, I know I'm a bit bias, but you got to believe me," Hughes said. "This country needs a man like you."

"I think we should get back in contact with this Erik person," Hawkeye said.

"Are you suggesting negotiation?" Havoc growled. "There's no fuckin' way we can negotiate with a mad man like that! You could hear Ed, couldn't you? He was having pain inflicted upon him under Erik's orders! He's not going to release Full Metal until he drains us of everything we've got. And, not to be Mr. Negativity, but there's also a chance that he's already killed Ed-"

"Don't say such things!" I yelled.

"Oh shut up, Colonel!" he uncharacteristically yelled back. "I'm sorry for the insubordination, Sir, but hear me out! I've seen things like this before during my active service as a 'grunt'. They kidnap someone important, and demand lots of things while showing that the victim is alive. As soon as they get what they want, they kill the hostage."

I didn't want to think of that. There was no way in the coldest hell on Earth that that was possible. No. Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, my fiance, was invincible. He couldn't be killed. He proved it when he came back from Germany's world...didn't he? He's survived in the war zone as a military dog since he was twelve. He wouldn't get himself killed...would he? There was no way. He had Roxas, Roxanne, and me waiting for him. He wouldn't let...

Oh gods. Havoc was right.

"Roy!" came a yell from the doorway.

Each of us looked up from our downcast looks, only to see the blonde girl known as Winry Rockbell standing the doorway, her face white as a sheet and her eyes large with disbelief. Her fists were clenched by her side and tears were starting to form.

"Why?!" she screamed angrily. "Why does he always have to go through so much?"

"Winry..." I said, trying to defuse her, but the raving girl cut me off.

"Why didn't you tell me? He could be dead! Please! You've gotta find him! If you don't...Al! He'll end up alone! There's no telling what Al would do!"

"She's right," Falman said softly. "If Al is anything like Edward, we could have another alchemist trying to bring back the dead."

I pinched the area of my nose in between my eyes.

"Okay, I think the best thing to do first is go into Xing and look for Ed. If he's alive, we need to extract him from there. Havoc, Hughes, go around and find a group of...able soldiers and tell them that I need them for something. We haven't told everyone about Ed because it might spread fear...or something along those lines. So, don't tell them we're going after Ed."

"What should we tell them then, Roy?" Hughes asked.

"I don't care, but be consistent."

"Yes, Sir!"

Both men saluted me, and then they left the room to put my plan into action.

"What should I do?" Falman asked.

"Talk to Fuery about establishing a connection with Erik again."

"And if we should gain communication...?"

"Call me," I snarled. "I want to talk with the bastards myself. Now, go!"

"Sir!"

"Hawkeye..."

I turned to my most loyal subordinate who saluted me quickly.

"I need you to take Miss Rockbell here to Gracia. She needs somewhere to stay I'm guessing. Then, I want you to meet me back here."

"For what, Sir?" she asked.

"I need you to watch my back during the 'negotiation' with Erik, and while I loose every bit of pride and dignity that I have doing something I don't want to do."

"Roy..."

"Just go!" I barked out.

Hawkeye nodded and walked out of the room, escorting Winry down the hallway. Once everyone was gone, I heard the distinct click of military boots on the tile floor.

"Please, say something that will make it all go away," I moaned, not worried about loosing my dignity in front of this man.

"I wish I could," came Hughes' reply.

"You managed _back then_. Why not now when more is on the line?"

"' I'll work under you, stay close to the higher-ups, and help push you to the top'. I told you that before, didn't I? Well, even now, after all we've been through, I'm still going to do that."

"It's not about getting to the top anymore Hughes!" I roared. "It's about...it's about...him. I want him back in one piece, Hughes. Do you understand? Do you know what it's like to love someone, only to have them stolen away? You can't help them, you can't talk to them. You can't hold them..."

"I can't say that I can..."

"I don't care if I have to give myself to them so he can be free, I need to know he's safe."

"And what would be the point of that?!" he yelled at me. "You know Edward! He'll do an even more daring move to get you back!"

I remained silent, more than ever waiting for some helpful advice from my best friend.

"I'm not saying that you should give up," Hughes said. "But you go to think reasonably here. Think 'what would Ed do?'."

"I wish I could ask him."

"Don't say that," he growled. "Colonel, we need you. Al needs you. Ed needs you. Please, if not for anyone else, do this for yourself."

I gave a shaky exhale, then looked sternly at him.

"I assume that you have some advice, Hughes?"

"Indeed I do, Roy," he said, standing up straight. "I think we should fine out who the boss is, and why he's doin' this. We can figure out what to do about Ed and Erik later. We need to find the puppet master first."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Hughes."

Poor Roy. So stressed...He needs a stress penguin (my friend has one)! Oh, when Roy said "You managed back then."he's referring to when he almost committed suicide because he (OMG! I FORGOT! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SERIES, THIS IS A SPOILER!!) murdered Winry's parents, but Hughes helped him. Ah, that's why I love Hughes. Such a good man he is. Agreed? I can't believe they killed him off. sobs There was a ton of protest against that, right? So, for the next couple chapters, I've decided to jump around and tell it from different points of views, but all the people are in Central. This one was Roy, next is Al, then Winry, then Hughes. I'm not sure about after that. It will probably be Hawkeye after Hughes, but I'm not certain. Thanx for reading! Review please!


	18. Al

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Seventeen: Meanwhile Back In Central PART TWO: ALPHONSE ELRIC

Al

I didn't remember much about what happened right after the failed transmutation until a couple years ago. I walked around this Earth as a soul bonded to a suit of armor, and traveled with my big brother in search of the Philosopher's Stone, that would help us regain our bodies. From what I now remember, we found out that I was a "living" Philosopher's Stone, and my brother passed through The Gate into Germany to let me live again. After that, I lost all recollection of our journeys together. That is, until I went into Germany with Ed to find the uranium bomb and destroy it.

But things didn't go according to plan. We were still in Germany, trying to hunt down clues about the bomb, when all the sudden, the gate became active again, and who should pass through but Colonel Mustang! I guess you could say it was then that I became aware of him and my brother's real relationship. It was cute I thought. A little strange, sure, but hey, at least it was something. I had never seen my brother so happy before.

The colonel brought news of a terrible war with Xing. He needed his top alchemists back. At first I thought it was a lie just to get my brother back to Central, but once we went through the gate- leaving it open- I saw first hand that it was no joke.

My brother began living with the colonel, and despite the fact that a war loomed in the far horizon in Xing's land, I was finally figured that we might have a happy life again. I went off to help Rose with her church efforts- as far as I'm concerned, I owe God a lot for keeping our lives intact.

That went on for a long time. Then I get word of a dinner party that my brother and Roy were throwing, and returned to Central where they announced their engagement. My brother was happy then too.

After a week of visiting, I decided to give the lovebirds alone and return to Rose for the holiday season. Everything was quiet, until I received a phone call from Hawkeye.

"Alphonse, I just got a call from Archer," she said. "You're brother, Edward...he's been kidnapped!"

Nothing has ever been the same. The past few weeks have been filled with worry, guilt, anger, and sadness. I haven't seen anyone smile recently. I worry about my brother everyday, and I called Rose and told her to pray extra hard on Ed's behalf. I want to believe our military has everything under control, but as more time slips by, the more I find myself praying to someone with more power.

I came up on Roy and Ed's house and opened up the front door. Sciezka was sitting on the floor of the now finished room, reading a book to Roxanne and Roxas that occupied her lap. Each one of them were staring at the words on the page, trying to understand. The book title was something about the history of alien sightings. Once I shut the door, Scieszka noticed me.

"Oh, hey Alphonse!" she said cheerily.

Roxas and Roxanne looked up, smiled, and came rushing to my side.

"Uncle Al! Uncle Al!" they both cheered.

I put on a sickly fake smile and hugged them.

"Hey you guys. How are you?"

"When's daddy comin' home?" Roxanne asked.

"We miss daddy," Roxas added.

I saw Scieszka frown deeply and avert her eyes, afraid of what kind of news I have brought.

"Soon," I said, lying straight through my teeth, which made Scieszka look all the more ill. "Your daddy will be home soon."

"I hope so," Roxas said sadly. "We miss him."

"Yeah, we miss him a lot," Roxanne nodded.

I smiled and walked upstairs, turning into my brother's room. All of his clothes were still hanging neatly in the closet, and some stray items of his throughout the room, all unmoved. I sank down onto the floor in the middle of the room and removed the strong face that I had worn for the kids. I hardly heard Scieszka close the door behind me and come to comfort me by my side. For the first time in years, my thoughts strayed to a memory of when I first met the green eyed Ed, and a shiver ran down my spine.

God help us if he has returned.

Oooh. Uh oh, right? Heh. Al will have to spill the Edo beans eventually...better hope it's not too late. Review and tell me what you think. I know that these chapters have been rather short, but I think it's better this way. At least, for the moment.


	19. Winry

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Seventeen: Meanwhile Back In Central PART THREE: WINRY ROCKBELL

Winry

With my heart filled with grief, I allowed Riza to drive me to the Hughes residence. I knew my eyes were probably red and poofy, but I made no attempt to fix myself up- I knew I would probably cry again by the time tomorrow had come. I had to wonder how Riza could stay so firm and unwavering. Even as she drove me and I frantically asked questions, her eyes remained on the road, and her mouth was firmly set in a neutral, unfeeling position. I knew she regarded Ed practically as her child, but by the way she was acting, if I didn't know any better I would say she must not like Ed. But luckily I knew such was not the case.

This was all surreal. One minute I'm being informed of an engagement, the next I'm being called about Edward's sudden departure to Xing for the front lines, and most recently I was contacted because my dear friend was kidnapped by terrorists. This was like a horrible movie, only I knew it was real, and if Edward was dead, it wouldn't just be a speed bump in the movie. It would halt my world, along with many other's entirely.

"Winry," Riza said suddenly, causing me to jump in my seat. "How close are you to Edward?"

"We're childhood friends," I said in slight confusion. Why was she asking me this?

"How far would you be willing to go in order to save him?"

"I would go off the edge!"

"Good."

I noticed that she was pulling off to the side of the road. We pulled off and she killed the engine.

"Riza?"

"I've gotta look after the colonel," she said quietly. "Ever since Ed's been gone, I've noticed bad changes in him. He doesn't sleep much, he practically runs on coffee, he's always depressed...His health is beginning to suffer. I can't have that."

"But what can we do?" I asked, not really seen what the point of saying this was.

"We need to get Ed back," she said. "I think we should find Erik's boss first. You know, the one who's giving them the motive and the money."

"That would make sense..."

"And I think I might know who it is," she declared.

I stared at her wide-eyed. She hadn't left HQ during work hours, meaning that she must have obtained this information in the military building.

"Don't tell me you suspect someone within the walls of our very own military..." I whispered. "But Ed is one of their own!"

"It's just a feminine hunch," she said. "I don't know for sure. But I think it's worth checking out. But I can't do it alone. I would ask Al, but I think he's not ready for something like this. And Roy...his emotions would get the best of him. This might involve breaking and entering."

"And you need my help."

"Exactly. You're close to Ed, and you can keep calm in situations...or so I have heard. Will you come with me to break into Archer's office tonight?"

"Archer? You mean that guy Roy hates?"

"Precisely."

"But why-"

"I'll explain later. Now, are you in or not? If not, I won't force you. But if so, I'll fill you in on my thoughts on the way back to HQ tonight."

There was a long silence as I tried to think everything over. I finally came to my decision and nodded.

"Good," she said with a smile as she turned the key in the ignition. "Meet me outside Hughes' house at 11:00 tonight. Oh, and another thing..."

"'Don't tell Hughes', right?" I said with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded. Riza laid on the gas and away we went.

Ugh, I don't like Winry, but I thought that it might be good to include her since she was rather close to Ed in the manga/anime. Grrr. I find her quite annoying. Review please. I love hearing from all of you! It keeps me motivated!


	20. Hughes

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Seventeen: Meanwhile Back In Central PART FOUR: MAS HUGHES

Hughes

I never really thought that anything like _this _would happen. I mean, it was hard enough trying to keep Roy from committing suicide after Ishbal, but now I have to keep an eye on his because Ed got kidnapped. I'm not saying it's Roy's fault, or Ed's for that matter, but I feel as though this time it's going to be...difficult to keep Roy happy- or something close. Ed and Roy, although they always fought and bickered...I could always tell that there was something between them. I didn't think it was quite as romantic as it turned out to be, but I always believed that there was something. Even Gracia told me her suspicions-especially after the talking about women between Havoc and Roy seemed to halt for no reason at all.

I could tell as he was giving us our orders that Roy was trying to cut out a bunch of unnecessary things, and trying to give us jobs that using our skills we could each complete as easily and quickly as possible. That was the thinking of a future President, and a man in love. It was...amazing. It seems though that he would rather have me give him advice and comfort rather than actually go and do something. I guess it's because he's stressed and I'm his best friend.

"_Please, say something that will make it all go away_."

He must think I'm a miracle worker. If I could "make it all go away", I would. If I could, this kind of thing would never happen! I think I did help him by suggesting to find out who's the real boss first, because that would cut back on a lot of wasted time. But I still have no idea what he's planning. It worries me. He had us find a group of trained soldiers that would be able to help us once we got to Xing- which we did. Roy told us to establish communications with Erik and the rest of his misfit crew, which we have not been able to do quite yet. Then he instructed Riza to take Winry back to my house...most likely to get her out of the way. She's a nice girl and everything, but she tends to let her emotions rule and leap before she thinks. It would be better for everyone if she wasn't involved. I don't even know who told her about Ed's kidnapping. Most likely Alphonse. And then...

"_I need you to watch my back during the 'negotiation' with Erik, and while I loose every bit of pride and dignity that I have doing something I don't want to do_."

I haven't the faintest idea of what my black haired friend is thinking. I don't know what he's planning, or how he's going to save Ed. And, to be truthful, I'm a little afraid. I don't want him to get anyone killed, including himself. I don't want him to go over the top either. It's difficult for everyone, it really is. And it's beginning to show, especially with Roy and Al since they were the closest to Full Metal.

There's something...strange, about the way Alphonse is conducting himself as of late. It's almost like he's withholding information from us about something important. Something about Ed maybe? But why would he? He wants to get Ed back here too. So I doubt he would keep information from us...

Right?

I stayed by Roy's side for a little over an hour until Hawkeye returned.

"Winry is at your house," she told me, keeping her cool demeanor.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

With a troubled look to my face, I left for my house, leaving Roy and Hawkeye to themselves.

I realized that the last line of this chapter sounded kind-of perverted...but it wasn't meant to be! Sorry 'bout that.

Yay! I love Hughes! He's the man! I can promise one thing: even though I haven't finished this fanfiction yet, I WILL NOT KILL OFF HUGHES! Everyone else might die (kidding), but I promise that Mas Hughes will live on!!

Reivew.


	21. Hawkeye

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Seventeen: Meanwhile Back In Central PART FIVE: RIZA HAWKEYE

Hawkeye

I dropped Winry off at the Hughes residence, jumped back into the car, and made my way back to HQ where I knew Roy was waiting for me. It was my duty- much like Hughes and the others- to protect him, so even though I had an idea of what he was planning and I knew it might be dangerous, I decide to back him up. I walked into Colonel Mustang's office where he and Hughes were waiting, and Hughes left, mumbling something under his breath about not giving up hope as he existed.

"Colonel Mustang, I have deliver Miss Rockbell to the Hughes' house," I stated with a salute.

He stood up slowly, a frown on his face as though he was thinking deeply about the task he was about to perform. I knew what he was going to do, and I knew he didn't really want to, but it worked perfectly in my favor.

"Do you think he'll be in his office?" the colonel asked as the he existed the room. I quickly followed.

"He should be, Sir," I replied, keeping a little behind him.

"God, I don't wanna do this," he hissed, his eyes narrowing until they were merely slits.

"You're doing this for Edward, remember?"

Of course he remembered. How could he forget? I was merely motivating him. He need to do this. Even if it killed his pride.

We walked down the hallway leading to the office "in which the devil presides", as Roy has named it. We stop in front of the closed door, and Roy takes in a deep breath.

"Go ahead, Roy," I said, trying to get him to knock.

Quickly, the colonel knocked the door three times, then waited, a scowl on his face.

"Come in," came a voice from within.

I stepped in front of Colonel Mustang and opened the door, leading him inside of Frank Archer's lair.

I allowed Roy to walk in before me, then I walked in and shut the door. Archer himself was sitting behind his desk which had neat piles of paper all over it, and he was just putting down the phone.

"Colonel Mustang," Archer said, almost as if he had expected us, "and Lieutenant Hawkeye. How nice to see you both. And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I glanced over at Roy who had a nasty look on his face.

"I've heard about poor Edward," Archer continued, seeing that Roy wasn't about to answer. "Kidnapped, correct? I sent him to Xing as an experienced soldier, and he gets himself kidnapped..."

"I need your help!" Roy blurted out, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He was completely embarrassed that he had to ask Archer of all people for help to retrieve back his own fiancee.

"Oh? And what do you think I can do?" Archer asked, but by the smirk on his face, I figured he already had something planned.

"I know you can speak the language of Xing," Roy said. "I need you to come with me so we can communicate with the kidnappers incase they pull a 'oh, we don't speak the same language' situation."

"Really, Mustang, do you really think they're that smart?" Archer asked.

"I have reason to believe that they are," the colonel said dryly. "Look, I'll do anything to get him back, alright? I just need your help..."

Then I saw Roy do something I never though I'd see him do a second time. He bowed. The great Colonel Mustang, the Cold Flame, the hero of Ishbal, bowed to his rival and most hated co-worker. Archer just sat there, a smirk on his narrow pale face. I could tell he was scheming. I mean, when wasn't he? This just gave me all the more reason to sneak into his office tonight with Winry to find out what he was _really_ up to.

"Alright, Mustang. I see that you really want Ed back," Archer said, leaning back in his chair. "I'll come with you and act as a translator. But remember, we're _rivals_. I will do nothing but translate what you want. I will not lift a finger otherwise."

Roy glared at the man, not quite believing that he needed _Archer's_ help. But all the same...we needed a translator if we were going to Xing to find Ed. But what I was concerned about was whether or not Archer was a reliable one.

"Do you have men all lined up and ready to come with us?" Archer asked.

"Havoc and Hughes are looking into that," Roy stated. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"Ah, but problems arise at the most inconvenient times," Archer shrugged. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow if we can," Roy answered, still standing stiff, glaring at the man sitting before us.

"Tomorrow? Why, that's rather short notice," he said, his eyes narrow. "I'll have to make some phone calls then."

"Then we shall leave you to that," Roy hissed.

He turned around on his heel and marched from the room. I followed quickly behind, closing the door one the way out.

Sneaky Sneaky Riza. Archer's office is gonna be in trouble! Roy doesn't know about her plan...But although I hate to say it, Archer is right- problems arise at the worst possible times. What kinds of problems will Roy and Co. face?! Find out...soon. Review please! The next chapter is comin' from that man that most of us love to hate! Archer!

Roy: I hate that man! Roar!

Me: pats his head I know, I know. If Ed was here, he would agree with you-oh shit. Did I just say that out loud?

Roy sniffle, sniffle

Me: sighs Don't worry about it Roy. The fangirls are still here.

Roy: turns pale


	22. Archer

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

_In this chapter, Italics means it's not in English, it's in that language of Xing._

...

Chapter Seventeen: Meanwhile Back In Central PART SIX: FRANK ARCHER

Archer

As soon as that idiot Mustang and his little helper left my office, I picked up the phone and dialed Erik.

"Boss?" he asked, stupidly enough, in English.

"_You idiot!_ " I hissed. "_What have I told you about answering the phone in English?!_"

"_Sorry. I forget sometimes about who we're dealing with," _Erik chuckled. "_So, what's the deal, boss? Somethin' botherin' you_?"

"_Colonel Mustang_," I said, spitting out the words like they were poisonous, "_is gathering men to go to Xing_."

There was a long silence.

"_Really..." _he said slowly.

"_Yes. They're taking me along as a translator." _

"_What luck."_

"_Maybe. What are you going to do with them_?"

"_Is this a test?" _Erik laughed. "_I'll meet with them, with Ed...and demand they give us the money, and have Mustang sign the paper."_

"_That sounds good..."_

"_Hopefully everything will go as planned," _Erik said calmly.

"_You can't plan on that_," I stated.

"_I know. But still. Everything seems to be going smoothly. Although a little quicker than we predicted_."

"_Speaking of which, how is the boy_?"

"_Which one_?"

"_The host_."

"_He's still in control, but barely_," Erik said. I could tell he was grinning. "_Edo can take control at anytime he pleases_."

"_Has this been tested_?" I asked.

"_Yes. Numerous times actually_," Erik said. "_He's ready_."

"_Are you sure? I don't want them coming in to rescue him and actually succeed..."_

"They won't, I assure you," he laughed, breaking into English.

"Don't disappoint me. _I want Mustang out of the picture, no matter what_."

"I won't disappoint you...Sir."

I placed the phone down and had to smirk.

Edward Elric always thought he was indestructible- untouchable. Heh. I sure proved him wrong. The fact that I could get Roy to step down from his position as Colonel so easily, bring both him and Edward pain, plus get my real body back, all by just kidnapping the brat was like a dream come true.

I used to have a normal body, but unfortunately, after an accident, I had to get almost my entire body replaced by automail. At one point, I did die, but, I was able to strike a deal with The Truth. You see, The Truth was rather pissed off that Edward Elric was able to escape its grasp so many times, so The Truth said that if I was able to deliver the young alchemist to him (actually, I have no idea what gender the thing is), he would give me back my normal body. In the mean time, he fabricated another body for me, one that I have to keep using alchemy on to keep it from decomposing on me. It's my most guarded secret. Only Erik knows, but then again, I know just as much about him, so we're even.

As long as I can kill this many birds with one stone, I'll do anything- moral or immoral- to get what I want. That includes killing anyone that gets in my way.

Roar! I hate him! I couldn't exactly think of a good reason for him to do all the things he's been doing, so I came up with that. I hope it's not too lame. --; It's all coming to a boil now, isn't it? I can't believe I've actually wrote this much. I hope there's no "holes" in the plot...

Review! Tell me how much you hate Archer! And if you like him...don't bother telling me. I'll just look at the computer...and type more evil stuff. o

HOLY-! I just realized how short this chapter is!! SORRY!


	23. Phantom Thieves

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Eighteen: Phantom Thieves

At 10:55pm, Winry announced that she was retiring to bed. Gracia bid her goodnight by herself since Elicia was already in bed, and Hughes was still helping Roy out. Winry said goodnight, walked into the guest room where she was staying, locked the door, and pulled out a small backpack that she had packed up when Hawkeye dropped her off earlier in the day. It contained rope, a knife, a couple different size wrenches, and some other things that she thought might prove useful when breaking and entering. She had never done anything like this before, so she wasn't sure exactly what would be needed.

Closer to 11:00, Winry opened the single window in the room, and climbed down. Lucky for her the guest room was one the first floor towards the back. She closed the window behind her, but didn't lock it, then snuck below the level of the other windows and towards the front where she saw Hawkeye pulling up without her headlights on. Winry snuck over across the lawn, praying that Gracia didn't see her out of the house. Once she was sure that Gracia hadn't seen her, Winry opened up the car door and jumped in. Without so much as a word or greeting, Hawkeye drove the car away, trying not to make too much noise.

Once they were out of the neighborhood, the conversation started.

"Did you have any trouble?" Hawkeye asked while driving.

"None. Elicia was in bed, Hughes is still at work, and Gracia was in the bathroom I think," Winry replied as she tied back her long blonde hair.

"That's good. It makes our job easier."

"What exactly are we going to do?" Winry asked.

"Edward was kidnapped by a terrorist group in Xing while he was serving over there. I know you are aware of that much," Hawkeye stated. "We have no idea why he was kidnapped, or really by who. We know some names, but since we aren't in the Xing military, we can't obtain information on these kidnappers. We don't know what they're after, or who they work for."

"And you think the guy pulling the strings was Archer?"

"I suspect him. He's always been out for Roy, and one of the demands for Edwards return that were given to us was that Roy steps down from his rank."

"Why would they want that?" Winry asked.

"I don't know. Plus they seemed to single out Ed."

"Maybe because he's an alchemist," Winry suggested.

"Maybe, but still..."

There was a long silence as both tried to gather their thoughts.

"You still haven't answered what our mission is," the younger female stated.

"We're going to quietly break into Colonel Archer's office, and look for any documents that suggest that the kidnapping was planned, or that he is working and or communicating with the kidnappers," Hawkeye said, her eyes narrowing to the point of a glare. "I swear, if that man had anything to do with it..."

"Let's just worry about getting in there first of all."

The two arrived at military headquarters a while later, armed with nothing but their wits and the contents of Winry's bag. The walked through the entrance without causing any sort of attention, and made their way to the elevator and pushed the button for Archer's level. Neither woman said anything to the other. Both were busy getting their thoughts in order, and trying to keep the adrenaline down to a minimum.

The elevator opened to the correct and empty level, and the two made their way down to the end of the hall.

"I can probably do the breaking in," Winry said, pulling a Swiss army knife from her pants' pocket. "You look for those documents while I keep watch."

"Good plan."

Winry was able to pick the lock on the door with ease, and Hawkeye slipped inside without opening the door all the way. Winry stood in the doorway, able to see down the hallway while keeping fairly well hidden.

The sharp shooter made her way deeper within the office, her eyes keeping a look out for anything that concerned Ed, or their problems with Xing. Unfortunately, Archer kept all his files on the same desk, so it would be hard to spot anything of interest.

"That just makes him all the more suspicious," Hawkeye muttered darkly.

She immediately shifted through the ones on the top, figuring it would be too obvious to keep them lying out. Each folder was a different size, some containing more papers than others.

"Winry!" she whispered after picking some likely candidates.

"Yes?" the auto-mail mechanic whispered back.

"This might take a while. Make sure you don't fall asleep. If I find something, we have to get it to Roy before seven tomorrow morning."

"Right."

After over two hours of looking through folders packed with papers concerning alchemists and things Archer was doing, reading only by the aid of a match, Hawkeye found the file that, in a way, she didn't want to find. On top of it was paper clipped a picture of Edward Elric, along with writing that claimed he was dead.

"Winry," she whispered into the lightening room, "I've found something."

"Good, let's get out-"

Winry cut off her last comment with a light gasp.

"Hawkeye," she hissed into the darkness, "there are people coming!"

Roy's subordinate could feel the color fade from her face. What could she possibly do?

"Winry, come here, quick!" she whispered.

Obediently, Hawkeye could hear Winry shuffle quietly over to where the Second Lieutenant stood with folder in hand. Hawkeye shoved the folder into Winry's arms and guided her over to the closet.

"What are you-"

"Listen to me!" the older woman hissed. "Archer is definitely behind this! This is all the evidence that Roy will need. Those men, if they come in here, will only see me, leaving you free to go give this folder to Roy."

"But what if they hurt you?" Winry questioned.

"It's better than seeing the Colonel like this. Plus, once the military is aware of Archer's disloyalty, they will set me free."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, Archer's door is open," came a male voice from down the hallway.

Without letting the young blonde refuse or argue, Hawkeye shoved Winry into the still open closet, and shut the door. Winry, having realized that she was just shoved into Archer's closet, half-expected to hit skeletons on her way to hide in the back. Where the hinges of the door were, the auto-mail mechanic was able to watch as two militants that served under Archer walked on and flicked on the lights, revealing Hawkeye red handed.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" snapped one of the men.

"Uncovering answers," Hawkeye said vaguely.

"You're snooping!" snapped the other. "You're under arrest for breaking and entering!"

And just like that, the two men arrested one of the most defiant woman Winry ever knew. It pained her heart to see the sharpshooter being led out of the room, but it was for a good cause.

Winry waited until she could hear the distinct click of their boots fade from range before carefully removing herself from the closet. The morning sun was starting to show itself in the sky, turning it all sorts of blues, purples, and pinks. It also signaled that Roy and company would be leaving for Xing soon.

'Thank you, Hawkeye,' Winry thought, taking out of the room with as much speed as she could muster. 'I will free you.'

Her thoughts strayed to Ed, and she could feel herself running faster. Maybe her emotions couldn't reach him in time, maybe it was an unrequited love...

'I will save you, Ed.'

Eh. Me no likely Winry. But...she is rather...important...

Review please!


	24. Deployment

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Nineteen: Deployment

Roy POV

At the crack of dawn, I woke up from a light snooze that I had accomplished at my desk after several sleepless nights. The sun wasn't even peaking over the horizon yet, but I knew that I couldn't be late for my train ride- even if it killed me. I stood up stiffly (having slept hunched over for a couple hours), and walked into the bathroom connected to my office. I filled the sink nearly to the brim with water, and splashed some onto my face in an attempt to wake myself fully up. Upon raising my head, my eyes flashed up to meet my reflection in the mirror. I looked tired, and I had gone at least five days without shaving, so there was a dark shadow where hair was growing. If I was going to be going to Xing to save my fiancee, I needed to look as he remembered me, and looked like I had control of the situation from the start. I shave my cheeks, jawline, and chin, took a shower, and swiftly dressed in my military uniform, sporting my three stars on my shoulders proudly.

The clock on my desk only read 5:29am, and my train didn't depart until 7:00am. So, while I waited for Hughes to come over, I sat down in my desk chair. As soon as I did, and my eyes connected with the door, and I remembered every single time Edward would come stomping in, regardless if I was talking with someone, and demand I give him better leads to the philosopher stone. I was a little...jealous of Alphonse at the time, even if I didn't realize it then. What I wouldn't give for Ed to search so desperately, and work so hard for _me_...But then again, I was kind-of a jerk to him...

_"Wo ai ni...Roy. I'll be back soon. Promise."_

Dammit!

Edward, you are such a liar. Why? Why did we have to be attracted to each other? Are we just that stupid? I mean, with my rank, you are constantly in danger...

Why?

Why?

'_Wo ai ni...Roy'_

_I love you...Roy._

I do too.

I enjoyed seeing him come stomping through the door. Sometimes I would give him leads that I knew would end up going nowhere, just to see that golden hair and red trench coat kick down _my_ door. He was there to see _me_. And I loved it. Okay, I wanted to see him happy too, but...he was hardly ever...

But, there was a time, the first time in fact, that he ever _really_ smiled for me...

That "time" is described in the next chapter. After the flashback, this fiction will continue from Roy's POV when he is waiting for Hughes in his office.


	25. Snow

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Twenty: Snow

It was a snowy winter morning, and Central Command was buried under a blanket of white fluff. Of course, I tend to try and avoid the white snowflakes so my alchemy gloves don't get wet...

But Ed...

I looked out my window during the afternoon when everyone was in their offices, and saw Ed standing in the snow. Somehow, that day, I was able to look at him just a little more different than any other day. He looked around like he was going to steal a cookie from a jar, and before I could guess as to what he was up to, he flopped backwards into the white powder, and began to make a snow angel. He didn't know it at the time, but he and I were both grinning like idiots. He was so adoreable swinging his arms in the snow, that I doubt he even realized that I was watching him from my second story window. Then something happened that I couldn't have predicted.

I went down to join him.

I walked out the building as quietly as I could, luckily not drawing his attention until I fell down beside him and stared up at the slate gray sky that was shedding more white flakes.

"Bastard Colonel?!" he gasped.

He bolted up right, and was about to jump to his feet, but I pulled him back down with a yank.

"It's alright, Fullmetal. I won't tell anyone."

He didn't lay back down right away. Instead, he continued to watch me with those golden orbs that in time, seemed to brighten and warm my day upon looking into them. Suspision was clearly showing though in them, but he slowly and eventually laid back down, staring at the sky just like me.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his cheeks a ridiculous shade of pink that contrasted with the black outfit he was wearing.

"Joining you. I think that should be obvious, Edward."

Ed looked at me strangely then. And I looked back just as strange. What had I said that produced such a face?

"Say that again," he demanded, but not angrily like he usually did.

"Joining you?"

"No, the other thing."

"I think that should be obvious, Edward?"

"The last part."

His blush had intensified, and I realized it was the fact that it was one of the few times that I had actually called him Edward.

Not Fullmetal.

Not brat.

Not shorty.

Not migit.

_Edward_.

A beautiful name that seemed to roll off my tongue. It was true at the time I was just starting to _notice_ him, but I never realized...

"Edward."

His blush blossomed into a deeper red, and I realized that he must have actually liked that. Me calling him by his name instead of his dog name was what he had wanted all along.

Both of us sat up, and continued to watch each other's next move. I wasn't sure how to go about talking with him, after all, it was just a _little _awkward...

But Ed, he was always a quicker thinker than myself. He watched me watch him, and figured that I had no idea what to do next. So, being the eccentric little genius...

He kissed me.

I was shocked at first to say the least, but I found myself accepting, and more than that, _liking_ his cool lips touching mine. I leaned in, and I think I startled him. He hadn't been expecting me to like it.

So I made the kiss harder. I leaned in, pressing harder on him, until he was lying on his back. He had closed his eyes in the process, and was making a lovly moaning sound beneath me.

When I pulled away, he kept his eyes closed a couple minutes longer, almost like he was relishing the moment. After a while, he opened his eyes, and smiled at me. His smile was like none I had ever seen. It wasn't like his normal grins, or his smiles at the women or his elders that were only polite. This one was geniune, and very cute, yet shy.

"Did you like it, Edward?" I asked, wearing a small smirk.

He continued to smile, and leaned forward so his lips were close to my ears I could feel the vibration as he made the following words.

"That's all I ever really wanted, _Roy_."

I know...It was short...And kind-of cliche...Rrrrrr. I wanna continue with the actual story! I know you all want to know Ed's fate...

But I can tell you a couple things: Hughes will not die (I fear the wrath of Hughes fans...), Al won't die (hasn't he gone through enough?), and that there will be a sequel!


	26. A Wanting

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Twenty One: A Wanting

There was a sudden knock at the door of my office, and in stepped Hughes...and Archer. Each one was dressed in their military uniform, only Hughes looked more friendlier than the other pale demon.

"You ready, Roy?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't look ready," Archer snorted.

"I was just remembering some things," I growled at him, although it sounded a bit weak to be honest.

"Just don't get distracted while we're on the battle field."

"What?" I demanded.

"You do realize," he said with sharp eyes, "that we could be walking right into a trap, correct? They might just shoot us on sight."

"Don't think like that, Colonel Archer," Hughes sighed. "We need to think positive. For Edward."

"Yes..." he snarled. "For our dear little _Edo_."

We grabbed up our things, and with what seemed like a final look around my office, I wondered if I would come out of this as a colonel, or with nothing at all, and shut my door.

Hughes drove Archer and myself to the train station, arriving just before we were supposted to meet everyone else. We loaded our things into the train, and waited. Accompanying us on the journey into the enemy's terroritory was none other than myself, Archer, Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda. Hughes had decided to stay behind due to his daughter and wife, but he decided that he would at least see us off.

It wasn't long after Havoc arrived that Gracia showed up with Elicia, a worried look on her face. Apparently, Winry had disappeared from the house sometime last night and still hadn't returned. Hughes told her that they would go looking for her after our train left.

It was strange that, at the same time Winry was missing, Hawkeye wasn't showing up either, which was also incredibly strange because usually she's extremely early to everything.

"Should we wait for her, Colonel?" Havoc asked me when the train gave a loud whistle.

"No. We need to catch this train to Xing. She'll just have to find her own way there," I replied. My stomach was nervous enough as it was, I didn't need to miss my only way there!

The train conductor began to yell for everyone with a ticket to board, so, with a twisted stomach, we each boarded the train. We took to the back, where I sat up against the window with Archer of all people sitting beside me (although a seat separated us).

Hughes and his family stood on the platform as the train gave it's first lurch forward, then waved to us goodbye as it began moving forward.

I had never been so nervous in my life. Not even when I proposed to my beloved blonde alchemist.

God I miss him.

I grow tired of writing from Roy's point of view. Don't get me wrong, I adore Roy (hence the pen name...), but I really wanna get to where Edward and Roy meet in Xing. It's killing me that I can't just jump to that point 'cause there's other stuff I have to write before that. Ugh!  
Review please!


	27. In Vain?

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

(Armstrong's sister in this chapter only exists in the manga version.)

...

Chapter Twenty Two: In Vain?

Meanwhile...

Winry ran down the streets of Cenral, panting and wheezing as she tried to make it to the train station by 7 a.m. She had given up on running in her sandals, so she discarded them and kicked them away, not bothering to pick them up. At the rate she was going, Hawkeye's capture was in vain. The young auto-mail mechanic thought that her heart was going to explode, but she refused to stop running.

'If I stop now, they'll be walking right into a trap,' she thought to herself as she got closer to the station.

But with a glance to a street clock, she realized that she would never make it to her destination in only seven minutes.

'No...'

She suddenly saw what almost seemed like an angel of hope crossing the road just a little ways away.

"Al!" she screamed, drawing the smaller male's attention. "Major Armstrong!"

The two males stopped, and waited for Winry to approach.

"Winry?" Al questioned, tipping his head to the side.

"Al! We need to stop Colonel Mustang!" she cried. "But they leave in six minutes..."

"Do you have evidence for them?" Armstrong asked. He had heard about the elder Elric's capture, but was powerless to do a thing about it due to the fact that he had been visiting with his elder sister up close to the north boarder.

"Yes!"

"We must hurry then," Alphonse agreed. "Armstrong, can you drive us?"

"Certainly Alphonse!"

The muscular man rushed over to a parked car, and jumped inside, the other two squeezed quickly into the back seat, and Winry handed the incriminating document to Alphonse to read as Armstrong quickly drove them towards the train station.

Al

I never would have believed it if Winry hadn't shown it to me. A document in Archer's possession that read Ed's entire history, and even marked him as being dead already. It was Archer who sent my dear brother to Xing, and it was him that planned the kidnapping. From what I could gather, Archer wanted to use Ed as leverage so he could get Roy to step down from his position, and with all of Roy's loyal subordinates following him to Xing, once there, he could kill them all off. Including my brother.

But...

What distrubs me the most is that somehow, according to his documents, and what they allude to, he came into possession of pride's remnants. He could do anything with those pieces of the philosopher stone.

And...

He also got secret documents of my brother's therapy sessions with a doctor years ago. If he knew about Edo...

God help us all.

I had an idea about what he was up to, and if I was right...

Ed might not be the only one to die.

The blonde trio arrived at the train station, jumped out of the car and it's poor parking job, and rushed into the building. They ran along the platform, where with broken hearts, they saw the train leaving out of sight.

"No!" Winry yelled. "Stop that train!"

Without meaning to, she ran smack into Hughes.

"There you are Winry!" Gracia said with relief.

"Please! Hughes! Stop that train!"

"Why?" he asked with a confused look.

"Because!" Al cried out. "Archer is the one that planned my brother's kidnapping! There's a kidnapper and potential murder on that train!"

Hughes and Gracia both when pale, and even Elicia, who was a little older now, caught on that something bad was going to happen.

"Quick, Armstrong," Hughes directed, "do you think that you and Alphonse can create something using alchemy that would allow us to get into Xing?"

"I suppose," Major Armstrong replied with a flex of his muscles, and the application of his alchemy gloves. "It will take some maintaining though. Are you up for it, Alphonse?"

Al nodded seriously, then turned to Winry.

"Winry..."

"I know, stay behind, right?"

"Yes. I know you want to help, but..."

"I understand," she said with a nod. "I'll try to find a way to free Hawkeye."

With brief farewell all around, Alphonse and Armstrong created a wave of earth using alchemy, and took Hughes with them on their own journey into the exotic country of Xing, where they hoped they would find Ed...alive and well.


	28. Last Injection

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song "When September Ends" by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and "theme song" for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

...

Chapter Twenty Three: Last Injection

In Xing...

In the basement of the abandon building deep within the captital of Xing, laying out on a stone table, unconcious, was none other than Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. His body had been cleaned up a little, but even so, he had deep dark bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale, except for in spots that held scars from their EVR beatings. Erik walked around the table, examining him with icy eyes, while his subordinates watched from where they stood by the wall. Erik smirked at the outfit he had picked out, and wondered how much it was going to make Roy Mustang's mind race. It was a black sleeveless shirt, and low cut black pants, showing a lot of skin...and metal. His hair band had been discarded, leaving his hair to flow long. Gone too were his white gloves and the rest of the uniform he had been wearing at the time of his kidnapping so long ago. Almost a month, although to everyone it seemed longer.

Erik pulled the final syringe from his pocket, and from a glass jar that was thrown to him by Marik, sucked that last bit of pride remnants into the syringe before pushing it directly into Ed's only flesh arm. The blonde leader could only smirk when he saw Ed's body twitch a little, but from all the tiny doses he had given him, the body hardly went into shock at all.

"Was that the last one?" Zarik questioned.

"Yup," Erik said with another smirk. "Ed won't be bothering us anymore."

"And if he does...?" Marik asked. "Do we beat him up?"

"No, we'll figure it out if it happens," Erik shrugged. "Now...wake up...We gotta go meet Colonel Mustang."

Edward's eyes opened, revealing green orbs. Edo groaned and sat up, rubbing the skin where he had had another injection.

"Good morning," he said.

"It's actually actually noon," Darik corrected him with a perky smile.

"I see..." he said rather dryly. "Did I hear you correctly, Erik? Is it time for the big dramatic reunion?"

"Yes," Erik said, snaking an arm around the alternate personality's waist. "We will meet up with him in an hour."

"Do I get to kill Mustang?" Edo asked with a lick of his lips.

"If that's what you wish."

Edo smirk an even wider smirk than Erik, so broad in fact, that it gave even Karik chills down his almost non existant spine (seeing as how he is rather spineless). Zarik, Marik, Karik, and Darik all left the room to get prepared to leave, while Edo just stood in the same spot and flexed his hand to get the stiffness out. Erik ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was becoming quite tiring.

"Does the body feel okay?" Erik questioned. He had had some concerns that the body wouldn't be suitable with what they wanted to pull off in the future.

"A little small and inconvient, but I've dealt with it before," Edo assured the other blonde. "It's nothing I can't deal with."

"Do you think that you'll be okay seeing Mustang?"

"What do you mean?" Edo asked sharply. Like Edward, he doesn't like when his methods or skill is questioned.

"I don't mean that you can't kill him," Erik said, trying to cover up his words, "I mean, what about Edward? Don't you think he'll try to stop you?"

Edo smirked and looked up to the ceiling with a devious smirk. He closed his eyes and tried to sense the small alchemist within him. Deep within, in the very corner of his mind, he could sense Edward. He was very tiny, and almost seemed to be tucked up as if being suppressed.

"I don't think he'll be a problem," Edo chuckled darkly.

Zarik poked his head back into the room, his face arranged in such a way that suggested that he wanted to enter with caution, and yet he was kind-of annoyed that he couldn't enter of his own free will.

"If we wish to make contact with Edward Elric's friends and family," Zarik announced carefully, "we need to be leaving."

"Are you ready?" Erik asked his new human shield and weapon.

"Of course," the golden blonde snorted.


	29. Reunion

_When September Ends_

By: MustangâsBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. Thatâs kind-of depressing when you think about it. And yes, the title is from the song âWhen September Endsâ by Green Day. I thought it was a fitting title and âtheme songâ for this fan fiction. By the end you should understand, but really it has nothing to do with the story...

Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

This chapter title reminds me of the FF7 movie. I love FF7. Especially that hot blonde...No! Not Cloud! Ew! No, I like Rufus. And Reno.

...

Chapter Twenty Four: Reunion

Tucked back off of the busy capital roads of Xing quite a ways was a deserted alley. This was the meeting spot that Erik told Roy he would hand over Edward...if the conditions were right.

Standing on one end of the alley was a line of the "good guys". Roy, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Breda, and Archer, who was smirking as always while the rest of the guys who were armed with guns in case of the worst, looked incredibly nervous. Across from them on the opposite side of the alley was Erik, who was surrounded by his armed men, Darik, Marik, Karik, and Zarik. Standing beside Erik, hands behind his back, a black blindfold over his eyes was none other than Edward. Upon seeing Ed at least alive made the Central team breath a sigh of relief.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Colonel Mustang," Erik called over. "It's been so long since we've last talked to each other.

"R-Roy?" Ed called out.

"It's okay Ed, I'm taking you back home," Roy declared. His heart was racing. He hadn't seen Ed in so long, and to see him in one piece...It was good.

"R-Really? Roy, I want you to kick their asses!" Ed yelled back, a smile on his lips.

"Just as violent as ever," Havoc chuckled.

"You can have him back...as long as you have the goods," Erik said. "The money?"

"Right here," Falman said, lifting a suitcase that he had in his hand.

"And the document saying that you're stepping down as Colonel?"

Roy glared across at the pale blonde who was speaking. He had an arm around Ed's waist, and to him, it seemed like he had Ed a little too close for comfort. "I'm not signing it until you release him."

"And I'm not releasing him until I get the signed document," Erik retorted, followed by a snicker from his men. "So it seems that we get to keep Edward a little longer. Right boys?"

Roy saw Edward flinch at this, and began wondering what kinds of things they did to his poor little Ed. "I can't trust that you will let Ed go," Roy growled. "I'm not signing it until I know he's going to be let free."

All of the men backing Roy, even the devious Archer, were nervous with anticipation. No one had any idea how this trade off was going to go, or even whether they would all get out alive. The last thing they wanted was for things to no go well. But what "going well" meant to each man differed.

Being the smart one out of the group, Zarik came up with a proposal."How about this...Erik and Colonel Mustang can meet half way, make the exchange, and then we can be on our way...?"

Roy raised his eyebrow. He sensed it wouldn't be so easy as Zarik put it, but what other choice did he have? He wanted those grimy mitts off his Edward! "Fine. But if I see any fowl play...I will order my men to shoot you. Got it?"

"Crystal," Erik sneered. "And if I suspect anything suspicious on your part, my boys will spray you with bullets. Got it?"

Roy glared, and hesitantly took the bag of money from Falman. "Let's just get this over with."

Roy's heart was pounding in his ear as both he and Erik walked toward each other. The colonel's mouth went dry, and he could feel cold sweat beading on his forehead. In only a couple more moments, he and his lover would finally be reunited!

Although it seemed an eternity, Erik and Roy came face to face. Erik had his hands on Ed's shoulders, and was using Ed's body as a human shield, confident that his friends wouldn't shoot him. Roy held out the bag, which was taken with a grin from Erik, and once the bag was in his hands, Erik released Ed from his grasp and began walking towards his men, much to Archer's confusion since this obviously wasn't part of the plan.

"Ed, are you alright?!" Roy gasped, putting his hands on Ed's shoulders and giving them a shake.

A small smile came to Ed's lips. "Roy? Am I...finally going home?"

"Yes," the colonel, who was near tears said. "Roxas and Roxanne have missed you."

"What about you? Have you missed me?" Ed asked.

"Of course I have! I've missed you more than anyone!" Roy confessed.

"Oh Roy, that's...I've been dying to see you. Have you been dying to see me?" Ed asked. Havoc, who was listening with a grin, suddenly frowned at this. Something was strange about the way Fullmetal was acting.

Roy looked strangely at his Ed. "Uh, yeah, I've been wanting to see you for so long. First you were drafted, then kidnapped...So, I guess you could say I've been dying to see you too."

"Close your eyes," Ed commanded, still wearing a smile. "I've got something to show you."

Roy was clearly confused, as were his other friends and Archer, but Erik and his gang weren't. Who cared if Roy stepped down from being a Colonel or not? Really, the only one that asked for that, was Archer. And he wasn't exactly their boss anymore.

Roy obediently closed his eyes, and waited for something, anything. A kiss perhaps for the joy of finding him. Or maybe a punch for making him worry and stay in captivity for so long. Anything was better than nothing.

From behind his eye lids, he saw a bright light, and he was just about to open them, when he heard a deafening noise that he heard often too much.

A gun shot.

His eyes opened quickly, and he saw Ed stumbling away from him, holding his chest. Roy immediately thought Erik had shot him, but when he looked up at the bleach blonde, he saw the same amount of surprise on his face, as there was on his own. He whipped around to face his own crew, only to see Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother, standing only a couple feet behind him, holding up a smoking government standard issue handgun. Behind the young boy was none other than Armstrong, and Roy's best friend, Mas Hughes.

Roy's eyes were wide in disbelief as the boy strode towards him, still holding the gun. "Alphonse! Why? Why did you shoot Ed?!"

But Al ignored his soon to be brother-in-law, and continued his advance on his older brother. Ed was now on his knees, clutching his side with his metal hand. Roy made the sudden observation that Ed's hands were no longer bound. Alphonse pressed the gun to Ed's head.

"Stand up!" Al yelled.

His brother smirked, and complied. "Why, Alphonse, why ever would you shoot me?" he asked in the fakest voice Roy had ever heard. "Don't you remember? I'm your dear brother, Edward."

"No you are not!" Alphonse screamed. "I know damn well who you are! You're not really injured, are you?"

Ed's smile vanished and became a nasty frown. "I had almost forgotten how smart you and your brother are," he said, startling Roy. "But that's right, you're both geniuses, aren't you?"

"Show me."

"Show you what, dear Al?"

"Your chest. The bullet hole is gone isn't it?" Al snarled.

Roy couldn't stand it any longer. "Al! What are you talking about?!"

"Colonel, the man before you isn't really Ed," Al admitted as another grin played his brother's lips. "We've been hiding it for a long time, but now it's time to tell you the truth."

"That's right, Colonel Mustang," Ed laughed. "Little Ed is gone."

Edward stood straight up, and with his flesh hand, reached behind his head and undid the knot that held the blindfold to his eyes. Once the knot was removed, the black material fluttered to the ground, only to land in a puddle. Al stood only a couple feet away, his gun pointed at his brother, but his arm was trembling so bad, he doubted he could get a good shot if necessary. Ed removed his hand from the area on his chest where he had been shot, and Roy could hardly believe his eyes. There was no hole in his chest, and there was no blood.

"We've never met before, Roy Mustang," the blonde continued his eyes downcast at where the wound should have been. "But don't worry, I know all about you."

He opened his eyes fully, revealing the dangerous green eyes that often haunted Al's dreams.

"So I was..." Alphonse was now trembling violently, unsure of what to do next, especially when Edo advanced on him. He had had so many nightmares since first meeting Edo, that now it seemed as if this one was the worst one yet.

Edo circled the boy once, looking him up and down with a smirk. He then put his hands gently over his host's brother's. "Now Al, how can you shoot anything like that? You need steady hands that don't mind the blood."

Slowly, the blonde guided the trembling Al around, still holding his hands firm on the gun. Just as slowly, he wrapped one of his own skinny fingers around the trigger, making Al gasp. Then he pulled it.

Al thought that maybe Roy was to be the target, but when he heard Archer's howls of pain as he fell to the ground, he was proved wrong. Edo removed his hands from Al, and Al could almost feel his free will returning to him, as if it had been restricted before by those murder's hands.

"That's what you get for trying to use me, Archer. I am not your toy. You are mine. Oh, and your employees are now mine, just to let you know," Ed said as he began walking back towards Erik. Archer snarled back a curse, but it was cut off by his howls of pain.

Roy was trembling, just like Al. He had been so set on getting Ed back, that this...

He had thought there may be some difficulties, but he never thought that Ed would be the one to dish them out. This was too much.

"Ed!" he cried out.

Edo stopped, and turned to look over his shoulder. "The name is Edo," he corrected. "The Edward you knew is no longer in control."

Roy was sure that his heart had just stopped.

"This is my body now," Edo continued. He continued walking to Erik, where Erik stood next to him like a body guard. "And I am a homunculus. If you don't want to call me Edo because of memories, you make also refer to me as...Pride."

Fuery and Falman were trying to save Archer from bleeding to death, but Havoc on the other hand, who was staring intensely at those green orbs he swore he had seen before, spoke for the first time during this whole situation. "Pride? But all the homunculi are dead. You can't be-"

"But I am," Edo shrugged. He then made a look as if he had remembered something, and dug into his pocket. "Since I'm not in the military, I probably won't be needing this. You may keep it if you wish. I'm sure Ed won't mind."

Edo tossed the object to Roy, who let it fall to the ground before him. Gleaming on the concrete was none other than Ed's silver military pocket watch. The colonel made no sudden moves to pick it up. His mind was far too lost on the fact that he had let Ed down again, and this time, it may be forever.

"We will meet again," Edo promised. Each of the men around him pulled out a pill sized smoke bomb from their pockets and slammed them on the ground. Each smoke bomb exploded, obscuring the air with a thick fog. "And next time, I will kill you Roy. Whether he wants me to or not."

There was a blinding smoke cloud that caused everyone in the alley to begin to cough, and once the smoke settled, only the crew from Central remained. Alphonse slowly stood from where we had kneeled on the ground, and began wandering forward slowly.

"Brother?" he called out. His voice echoed like a haunting call back to his ears. He decided to call again, hoping this time for a response. "Brother?"

Hughes, who was watching both Al and Roy with a pained expression, approached the teen and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's gone Al. He's not here. But we'll-"

"You don't have to tell me that!" Al half snapped, half moaned. He then whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at the man who was slowly bleeding to death. "Archer you bastard! This is all your fault!"

The young alchemist when to go to Archer, most likely to hit him, but Hughes shoved him back. "I understand you're angry Alphonse! I really do! But now is not the time for this!"

"Then when is the time, Hughes?" Al cried, tears blinding him. "My brother is gone! I may never see him again!"

Hughes shook his head sadly. "You can't give up. Edward never gave up on you, did he? Do you ever remember a time where he just turned his back on you, just because things didn't go as planned?"

Al froze, his eyes wide. No. Ed had never abandon him. Not on purpose at least. In fact, ever since they failed to resurrect their mom, Ed had lived his entire life, leaving behind so much, and so many people, just for Al's sake. In fact, from the age he was eleven, until the day he came back from Germany, he had lived his entire life...for his little brother. There was hardly anything he did that benefited just him. How had Al overlooked that just then? How could it be so easy for him to abandon hope, when Edward kept it alive for so many years?

"I'm...I'm horrible," Al admitted. "To think that I would give up so easily..."

"So?" Hughes inquired, a smile coming to his lips. "What do you think? Should we go after your brother and knock some sense into him?"

"Not now. First, we need to get Archer to a doctor. Then we're gonna get some answers," Al said, his eyes wandering over to Archer, who seemed to have the bleeding under control thanks to Fuery and Falman. His eyes then ventured over to the motionless Colonel, who was standing in the same place he had been when Ed tossed him that watch. The watch was in the Flame Alchemist's hand, but his gaze was on the ground, not the object in his hand. "Roy."

Roy didn't bother to look up, but Al knew that he heard.

"Roy, I'm going after my brother after we take Archer to a doctor, preferably one in this country. I have a friend in a high place that I think could help. I know you really want him dead, but we need answers," The teen left Hughes' side in order to stand in front of the Colonel, who looked lost in thought. "I owe Ed so much for those years where I was in armor. He may say that I owe him nothing, and that it was his fault for thinking about the transmutation, but he's wrong. It was both our faults, and because of me, he lost an arm, a leg, and so many years that we spent on the road, trying to find the answer to our prayers. We lost the one nearest to us, and if my brother hadn't bound me to that armor, I would have left him all alone in the world."

Roy looked up at this. To his best friend, he seemed to resemble a bit of his old self. The part of him that wasn't so strong anymore but still remained. That poor tormented killer that woke nearly every night, screaming because of his job of killing back in Ishbal, and the murder of Winry's parents. He had that same dead look in his eyes, and that same deep frown.

"There is so much Ed has hidden from you about his past," Al admitted. "There were some things that, even after discussing that maybe he should tell you, he said they were better left in the past. Well, I think it's time I told you about the Edward Elric that you never knew. The one that existed prior to his induction into the military as a dog."

Havoc, who was still trying to figure out everything that had happened during the short amount of time that they were face to face with Edo, wandered over, looking clearly confused.

"Was Fullmetal so much different as a kid?" he asked Al. "I always assumed that he was just a punk, but still..."

"He wasn't a punk really at all," Al said, sadness lacing his voice as his eyes dropped to the ground. Painful memories he had suppressed for years began to surface. Many were of him and Edward, playing around the house, and some were of his mother, cooking a lovely meal while she wore that smile that now made him long for those days back. "He was...He was..."

Roy finally spoke, his voice gentle and quiet, but curious. "What?"

Al felt warm tears run down his face. "He was a kind, caring brother, that would do anything to protect his brother, and he would die as long as him mom would smile and be happy."

The older men looked at each other, trying to imagine this small boy name Edward. They tried to imagine that smile that was genuine and had nothing to hide. Those eyes that were alive with a youthful light that showed no foreshadowing of the pain to come. It was impossible for them. They had only known Ed as the alchemist, hell bent on trying to save his brother, and snapping and exploding at every comment about height. The fact that they didn't know this Ed that Al had described, it made them wonder why Ed was really the way he was.

"Could you tell me?" Roy asked, drawing Al's attention. "I mean, could you tell me about when Ed was little? He never..."

"He never told you anything, did he?" Al asked, a small smile coming to his face at the fact that this was a very Ed-like move- not informing close ones about bad things.

"No. He only would talk about work, his journeys and...me. He never wanted to talk about himself, and when I would push, even just a little, he would change things around and avoid it like the plague," Roy admitted. "You knew an Edward that I'll never know, and never will. But I wish I could have."

"Why don't I tell you on the way to visit an old Xing friend of mine and my brother's?" Al suggested as he motioned for Armstrong to lift the wounded Colonel. "He is alright, isn't he?"

"He won't die," Breda snarled, glaring at the pale man. "Not yet at least."

"That's good."

All the men gathered around Alphonse to find out where they needed to be taking the traitor.

Alright! One more chapter...until I start the sequel! Wow, looking at it, I really worked a lot on this fanfic. More so than the others at least. Thanks for all the reviews! Can you guess who the friend Al is referring to is? Actually, he's not in the anime...That's right...I bet some of you are screaming it right now at your computers...o


	30. He got into troubleAGAIN!

_When September Ends_

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gees. That's kind-of depressing when you think about it. Oh, and please...NO FLAMES!

This is the final chapter of this fanfiction! After this, I'm writing another! So be on the look out for it! I still, to this day, know how this will end (I have so many different ideas...bwhahahaha!). Thank you for all the support and the lack of flames! I hate flames, especially when you specifically put up stuff saying no flames! Doesn't that get annoying? Anyway, you all have been good about it, so I will reward you with a sequel! Enjoy this chapter!

...

Chapter Twenty Five: He got into trouble...AGAIN?!

The palace itself was amazing. It was taller than any other building in the area as decreed by law, and it had at least a hundred massive stone steps leading up to the entrance, which was a pair of equally massive doors that were highly decorated with carvings. Heavily armed guards stood strategically around the premises, their eyes sharp, and their bodies adorned with armor of the finest. The team from Central looked around in awe as Alphonse led them through the capital city and to the entrance of the palace.

Even Armstrong was not above gawking like a child at times. "Alphonse, where exactly did you lead us?"

"Huh? I thought you knew!" Alphonse laughed.

They arrived at a gate that was directly before the ascending steps that for a brief moment Breda thought may have been a staircase to heaven. They weren't before the gates for more than a half minute before they were approached by a black haired woman wearing a black jacket draped around her shoulders. Her eyes resembled Roy's in their onyx color, and she looked like a figure of authority, but once she spotted the men in the military uniforms, and the red trench coat that Al wore that was once his brother's, her firm expression broke into one of a recognizing smile.

"Alphonse Elric?" the woman gasped as she trotted to them. She had an accent when she spoke English, meaning that she was definitely from Xing. "I have not seen you in years! What brings you to Xing, especially during such times of war between our countries?"

"I seek an audience with Lin," Al admitted. "But it's nice to see you too. How's the automail?"

Each man gasped as she removed the jacket from around her shoulders, revealing her left arm was just like Ed's. Shiny, brilliant automail. It looked a little dull from lack of waxing and buffing, but it was in a lot better conditions than Ed's.

"Automail?" Roy questioned.

The woman opened the gates for the men, and led them up on the steps while Al began explaining.

"Years ago, when I was still bound to armor, she came to our country in order to protect a Xing prince," Al said.

"My prince was intrigued with alchemy both of our country and yours, and the thought that there may be some way to gain immortality," the warrior stated, a smile gracing her lips as she remembered those days.

"That's impossible," Havoc stated, trying to catch the pretty lady's eye. "No one can be immortal."

"The homunculi were immortal to a point, were they not?" she replied. "That's what got my lord into trouble. He began to try and catch one in order to reveal their secrets. He was...successful, or so he says."

"How is Lin?" Al asked.

"You shall soon see. But I guess I should have them tend to your comrade first, right?"

They looked to Archer who was quiet and looked rather pale and dazed as Armstrong carried him up the steps.

"I guess," Al said, no emotions in his words. "Make sure he doesn't die. I have some questions for him."

Once they reached the top, the woman gestured for a guard to take Archer away, then turned to guide the men from Central into the palace.

Beyond the doors at the top of the stairs, laid just as grand a sight as the outside walls held. Tons of space surrounded the militants and Al as they entered, and the ceiling seemed to touch the sky. The overall color of the room was a beautiful crimson red, much like the color of the coat Ed wore as a boy, and many things were adorn with gold. There were guards in this place as well, along with several doors that led to different rooms. The Xing guard led the group towards the back of the immensely large room, where they ran across a raised platform. There were no fewer than ten steps that led upward to a flat surface in which a throne sat. Roy could hardly make out a young man lounging across the throne as if it were a sofa. He had long black hair, narrow eyes, and looked older than Ed by a couple years. He was wearing a familiar outfit that sent chills down Roy's spine at the sight of the man sitting up at the realization there were others in the room.

"Who are you?" he called down. "Why are you here?"

The man stood and peered down at him, revealing he was wearing a skin tight shirt, leather pants, and a vest with fur around the collar.

"Lin?" Al called up. "Lin Yao, is that you?"

At the sound of Al's voice, the man known as Lin smiled and rushed down the steps. "Alphonse Elric! Never thought I'd see you again! How are you?"

Lin came to a stop before the young Alchemist and in a friendly way, shook his hand as if they were friends from the streets. "I've been better," Al replied. "But I see that you've been doing well."

"Indeed!" Lin laughed. "I think becoming Greed was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Greed! So I was right," Roy said, throwing the younger male a suspicious look.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Al warned. "He is a trusted friend of both my brother and I. He and my brother fought a lot of battles together."

"That's right, military dog," Lin snarled defensively. "The only reason I became Greed was to gain immortality. I could care less about the other homunculi or the shit that they're doing. I heard they were all dead anyway."

"Not anymore," Al corrected darkly.

Lin raised his eyebrow, and he lost his smile. "I'm taking it you're not here to catch up on old times then, am I correct?"

Al nodded, a deep frown present. "Sadly you're right. I've got a couple favors to ask you, if you don't mind."

Lin nodded, then added to his ever faithful servant something in Xing. She nodded, bowed ever so deeply, then trotted off, followed by a couple other guards.

"What did you tell her?" Fuery asked. He loved languages, so he was always eager to pick up some new things.

"I asked her to get some food and drinks prepared for us," Lin answered politely. "If my intuition is correct, it would be safe to assume that Ed is in trouble...again. Am I correct?"

Roy nodded, eager to explain to the homunculi and get help. "He's-"

"No, do not speak of it now," Lin said, cutting the Colonel off. "We'll deal with this when you all have some food in you. Although, I am curious to see what kind of trouble I have to bail Ed out of this time..."

In another adjoining room, the men sat around a large table which was piled high with fine foods. They sat for hours, allowing Alphonse to explain their current situation in between bites of their first meal in almost a day. Lin nodded at certain points, grew grave in others, and finally, slammed his hands down on the table.

"So, Ed is now a homunculus known as Pride, all because of this Archer fellow?" Lin verified.

"Basically," Roy nodded. "Archer wanted me to step down as Colonel, but I believe he also had other motives besides just hating me and Ed."

"We have to wait until he's recovered a bit before we can probe him for answers," Falman added.

Lin sat back in his chair, satisfied with the meal he had consumed. "That sounds like the starts of a good plan."

"I was hoping," Al said sheepishly, "if you would be willing to help. It could go a lot better for us if we had a homunculus on our side. Y'know, immortal against immortal."

Lin grinned, always eager for a fight. "I'm at your beck and call Al. Anything to show up that pipsqueak!"

"He's not so small anymore," Alphonse laughed lightly. "He's a bit taller than when you last saw him. Besides, he's older than you, so of course he should be taller...by now."

Hughes had been silent nearly their entire visit except for adding comments to the situation break down by Al and Roy. "Wait, you're younger than Ed?"

"How old are you?" Havoc asked.

"Me? I'm as old as Alphonse here," Lin said, gesturing at the boy sitting beside him.

Everyone stared silently, mouths ajar.

"Really?!" Breda gasped. "I could have swore you were...like-"

"The colonel's age!" Fuery interjected.

Al and Lin both exchanged glances before they both broke into snickers. Roy raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry," Al said, calming himself down. "It's just...Ed said the same thing when he first met Lin."

"Everyone does..." Lin muttered.

Al suddenly looked over to Lin. "You're emperor of Xing now, right?"

"Yeah...?"

The young alchemist's eyes looked rather worried. "Did you really slander my brother in your history books as 'the man who fed a shoe to the emperor'?"

Silence, followed by hysteric laughter by Lin, and more confusion by everyone else who had no idea what they were talking about.

"That, my friends, is a story for another day," Lin laughed. "But, I have to admit, I did actually mention it."

Al looked horrified.

"I don't see why you're so upset Al!" Lin continued. "Your brother was rather happy. He mentioned something about 'Really? That's great! Edward Elric just carved his name into the history of Xing!' He wasn't worried into the least!"

A chuckle escaped from the youngest Elric. "That sounds like brother."

"Al," Roy said, drawing his brother-in-law's attention from across the table where the Colonel sat next to Hughes. "You said that you would tell me...us, about how Ed came to have..."

"Split personalities," Al said. "Edo is another personality."

"Please," Roy nearly begged, "can you tell me about what he was like before I ran across your path."

There was silence that rivaled that of death. All the food was gone, and the servant began removing the plates. Al waited until all the moving around by the servants had stopped in order to sigh and start his long tale.

The sigh was extremely tired, and everyone could clearly see the emotional strain the memories were putting on the boy. "Where...where should I really begin?" he said, with a small sad chuckle. "I guess my first memories of him should make a fine beginning, right?"

The men got comfortable in their chairs, including Lin, who was curious about his troublesome friend as well.

"I'm a year younger than Ed. When he was born, my mother and father were still living together. By the time was able to make memories, my dad was gone. Therefore, I felt no hatred towards my father, who we found out later was a man by the name of Hohenheim. Edward on the other hand remembers our dad, and still hates him for leaving our mother. And that...that hatred...is what left fuel for Edo to grow..."

So that's the end of this one folks! Ha! I finished the first part! yaya! Alright, so as I've mentioned, there is a sequel to this, in which I hope I can make an ending. Whether for good or bad is yet to be decided. Right now I have some ideas...but not the whole thing. That's what I do when spacing out- I think of plot twists! Lucky you guys! But seriously! You guys need to look out for it! I'm going to post this and then probably the first chapter of the new thing will quickly follow! I have yet to decide on a title ('cause I'm indescisive about chapter titles and fanfiction titles...like I was gonna actually rename this one like halfway through 'cause I couldn't remember why the hell I called it like I did...Maybe it had something to do with the song...I CAN'T REMEMBER! Curses!). Enough of my babbling! One final time for this fanfic...PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks people! Oh, almost forgot (If you haven't realized already, I am a bit forgetful...)...the note...

This little situation refers to something that happens in FMA manga volume #13. Lin and Ed (and Envy) get sucked into the huge pit that is Gluttony's stomach (read for full details). There's nothing but a sea of blood...and random stuff that Gluttony has eaten over time. Lin starts whining that he's hungry while they're resting, so Ed (who's removing his boot) says "You know something Lin? Leather goods are edible. I saw it in a movie when I was a kid...There was a scene of a shoe being boiled and eaten..." Lin of course is skeptical, but they wind up doing it anyway. Plus one of the bonus little comics strips in the back of the book is about the shoe eating! It's really pretty funny (at least I thought so). Go read it if you haven't already!


End file.
